The Secret Of Allenby
by Vincent Voltaire
Summary: I've come back from hiatus to contiune the story of Allenby's Secret. You may want to take a look at the notes in this chapter and in my bio for some information.
1. Prologue Note

From: Fan Fiction author Vincent Voltaire.

To: The Mobile Fighter G Gundam Community

Re: Explanations to the Fan Fiction Entitled "The Secret of Allenby"

Date: June 17, 2003

I am here to explain some involvements that you should be aware of before you should engage in reading the first chapter. As many G Gundam fans have noticed, many of the nations Gundams have had some sort of a stereotypical look in their design. This is most apparent with a few specific Gundams such as Neo Mexico's Tequila, or Spike Gundam. One of the more apparent Gundams was that of Allenby, whose Gundam was a near virtual duplicate of the Bishoujo Senshi known as Sailor Moon. To be more specific, the design is similar to a Japanese Schoolgirl uniform, and acted in a manner that a generic Magical Girl would act, which would include a few specific attacks such as the ribbon she uses. (Thank you SporkGoddess for mentioning that part about her uniform. It helped me a lot in planning the first few chapters.)

Anyway, I have decided to look into this and write a story involving in. This story, entitled "The Secret of Allenby", looks into the possibility of what could happen if the Gundam that Allenby uses could be directly related to the possibility of the origins of Allenby's parents and a possibility that it involves the moon kingdom itself.

As of this moment, I would like to make a few things clear.

1. None of the original Sailor Moon cast members are going to appear in this fan fiction_ in person_. That means that although I will make references to the manga and the anime, we are not going to see Tuskino Usagi/Neo Queen Serenity appear out of nowhere, although the cast may show up in between chapters for random chatter.

2. I know that the Gundam does not look like the Senshi itself, but you could consider this fanfic as sort of an Alternate Universe storyline if you wish.

3. I am a bit more interested in the ancient Selene/Endymion myth that fueled the original story of the saga, and not so much on the BSSM storyline.

As for reviews, here is my policy. I will accept praise, but I am more interested in criticism. The reason is because I am trying to make this storyline much better, and I do not wish for this story to be crappy. However, if you are trying to flame me, especially with me siding with Allenby (I am a canon supporter by the way, so its R/D here), then I shall use that same flame, convert it into shock rifle ammo, and fire my ASMD Shock Rifle to the head of your Gundam!

I really don't know if this will all make sense in the first chapter, but I hope it will as it goes on. With that in mind, I present the first chapter… enjoy.

Author's note (Henceforth know as A/N): For those that don't know, the ASMD Shock Rifle is a weapon used in the Unreal Tournament games. It has four basic functions. Fires a quick energy beam, Fires a slower energy orb, can explode that same energy orb using the quicker energy beam, and can be converted into a "rail gun" using a mod within the game.


	2. Selene and Endymion: Allenby’s Search Be...

I shall make this one and only disclaimer announcement. I do not own Mobile Fighter G(od) Gundam, or anything from the Mobile Suit Gundam universe, Universal Century or otherwise. That is the property of Sunrise and Company. This does not include any characters that I have created specifically for the story.

The Secret of Allenby

Chapter 1: Selene and Endymion: Allenby's Search Begins

            About one month ago, in Future Century 60, during the 13th Gundam Fight, there was a woman trained under the guide of the Neo-Swedish government to become their Gundam fighter. Being an orphan since her parents died when she was a child, the government of Neo-Sweden brought her up as a fighter throughout her entire life for the sole purpose of participating in the Gundam Fights, a series of fights in which the nations of the world place their representative Gundams and their pilots to go to earth to decide which nation will gain control of the colonies for the next four years. The Gundam that she piloted, Nobel Gundam, contained within it the power to invoke a "berserker" mode that amplifies the power within her so that she can defeat any opponent that she encounters, at the cost of sacrificing one's awareness to the environment around her. The pilot, however, was a natural fighter that needed no such device. Her name is Allenby Beardsley.

            Without having any freedom to her entire life, and being forced to participate in the Gundam Fights and undergo round after round of evaluation and testing, she has begun to loathe them in a manner that the late "Undefeated of the East", Master Asia had before his death… until her encounter with the pilot of Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu halfway during the final round in Neo-Hong Kong.

            Upon their first encounter, Domon was taking a break from the fighting as he and his chief mechanic, Rain Mikamura, entered a local arcade. While the two were looking around, Domon noticed a fighting simulator game similar to the Mobile-Trace system used on all the Gundams competing. Persuaded by both the audience and Allenby herself, who has already obtained an impressive winning streak from playing for the last couple of hours, Domon agrees.

            During the fight however, the intensity of the fight forces an overload with the game's electronics and explodes. When the two exited the arcade and said their goodbyes, a feeling came over Allenby that she was unable to describe. It was as if she has finally met someone that was just like her and it was as if he knew what she went through.

            Along with the Gundam Fight that the two had the morning after and the fact that, for the remainder of the tournament, she hanged out with Domon and Rain, she has had a renewed interest in fighting and competing, almost as if she was resurrected with a new purpose in life.

            However, even as she helped in the final fight with the Devil Gundam, one thing that she has failed to wonder about is the possibility of who her parents were. Even though she knew that her parents died a long time ago, there was something about herself that she never understood, or though about for that matter. It was as if there was a mystical void in her heart that was waiting to be filled, yet was never awaken until now. Although the information with the death of her parents was conclusive, once the Gundam Fights were over, this part of her life began to resurface.

            And it all started with a single sheet of paper…

            It was two weeks after the _infamous _final battle with the Devil Gundam. Allenby was currently resting in a home that was given to her by the Swedish Government at the colony. Inside the house had all its usual amenities that you would find in space: food, water, a nice view overlooking the city, and other items that you would find in a well-to-do home.

            Outside was Allenby, who was wide awake as she checked her mailbox. With the assistance that she gave in the final assault against the Devil Gundam, not to mention the fact that she made it to the final round in the Gundam Fights, the government of Neo-Sweden decided that she deserved some rest and relaxation, so she was given time off from active duty.

            As she checked the mail, she noted on some of the items that came. "Ok, what do we have here...? A letter from the President of Sweden congratulating me… A letter from the Shuffle Alliance written by all five of them… An invitation to Domon and Rain's wedding…"

            She stopped at that point and pondered about what could have happened if she did actually get Domon instead of Rain getting him. After recalling the Devil Gundam incident though, she threw out that thought and kept on looking at the mail.

            When she got to the last letter, she noticed that it was only addressed to her, and it had no return address. "What is this?" she wondered. Opening the letter, she saw only a single sheet of paper inside it. The note was inscribed as follows.

_Hello Allenby_

_            The time has come to ascend to the throne Queen Serenity V_

_                                                                                                The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit_

            Looking behind the letter, she noticed a picture of a girl, dressed up in an old style 20th century school uniform called a serifuku, only she was adorned with a tiara in her head, and she had on one of the longest hair extensions Allenby has ever seen, extending out on each side.

            A single though came to Allenby though. As she focused all her attention on the picture, she began to notice something about the girl and how she looked. Running back to her house and gathering up a picture of her Gundam, she realized that the girl was almost identical to her own Gundam. But after looking at the picture for another minute though, she dismissed it as some sort of prank letter from her comrades. She tossed the picture aside as she went back inside. "Unbelievable. Nice try, you guys." She said. "Everyone is always making fun of the fact that it looks like a Japanese school girl. I wish Gabriel would have made it something different."

            That night, while the rest of the colony was sleeping, a loud knock was heard from the front door of her home. This sound awoke Allenby from her pleasant slumber as she stumbled out of her bed. As she opened the front door, she saw only an empty road around her. However, as she looked up at the night sky, a small view of the moon caught her eye. Gazing on that object in space, there was a small sense of nostalgic within her, as if she saw the moon from a different world a long time ago…

            The very next day, a very annoyed Allenby returned to the hangar where her Gundam was stored. Not wanting to hold back anything, she charged right through the hangar and went straight toward the offices of Gabriel Renberg, the man who designed the Nobel Gundam from the very beginning. She found him looking at a set of blueprints that would modify the already existing framework of the Gundam. "Gabriel, we need to talk." Allenby said in a charged state of mind. "This has been the fifth time that I have received mail involving that Gundam and what it looks like."

            "I don't understand what the problem is." He asked. "Originally, you did not mind the way the Gundam was designed. In fact, you kind of liked it."

            "Originally, I did, but now it has become a nuisance. This year alone, I have had about a box full of fan mail on my doorstep, my inbox is 95 percent full and just yesterday, and I've received this strange letter explaining about 'My lineage as the Moon Queen.' Seriously, next Gundam Fight, I would like it changed."

            Gabriel went up to her with a sense of confusion. "So you have a lot of fans along the colony. Let us try to be realistic here; you are the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Sweden, and ever since they gave you leave, you have many people asking about you and your Gundam. Do you not recall what happened two weeks ago when we had to save the world from the Devil Gundam? We've had every newscaster from every colony coming up and asking what happened."

            "That I remember, but this is different. Most of those letters are towards me, but I have noticed that they mostly towards how the Gundam looks. Have you ever realized that in the colony, this Gundam has had more criticism in looking like a Japanese schoolgirl? The tabloids have constantly criticized that we are working secretly with Neo-Japan."

            "Well, are you not friends with the Gundam fighter of Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu?"

            She stepped back as she became slightly hostile. "Don't mention that fighter. I don't want to talk about him…"

            Gabriel apologized to Allenby. "I'm sorry, Allenby. I forgot about the relation you had with him."

            "It's alright. It's just that there is this wedding I am invited and… well… it's nothing. I'm sorry I occupied your time." She turned around and left the hangar as Gabriel stood wondering what was bothering Allenby.

            When she returned home from the hangar, as she checked her e-mail, she started to feel unusual, as if there was someone looking for her. It was the sort of feeling a lost child would experience if she was trying to find his or her parents. Allenby, however, did not want to feel this way, so she signed on in an attempt to forget it.

            Among all the junk mail and waste files, there was this unusual mail entitled "moon rabbit". Allenby was once again annoyed at this. "Whoever this moon rabbit person is has got to lay off stalking me. To hell with it, I am going to see who wrote it."

            Upon opening the letter, Allenby saw the same girl flash on again onto the screen. "This is just ridiculous. I'm just going to send an email to leave me alone and then I'm going to call the police as soon as possible and…"

            Just before she hit the reply button, the entire message caught the eyesight of Allenby. Carefully, she took her eyes off the button and decided to read the entire letter.

            Dear Allenby

_            It is common for you to refuse the lineage of being the potential heir to the "__Moon__Kingdom__." I can understand that you are more likely to deny the existence because of it, and I won't hold it back if you decide to refuse, but there is so much that I would like to explain to you about yourself._

_            As of this moment, I cannot reveal much about me, but I can give you a path to search for it. Find the two entitled Selene and Endymion._

_            As more comes, I can explain more about me. It is because I know something about you and who you really are. More importantly, I can tell you who your real parents are…_

_            The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit           _

            "My parents…but that's just…" Without any hesitation, she quickly deletes the message and blocks the e-mail from the list.

            The next morning, while Allenby was leaning on a pole that was outside the hangar, Gabriel went up to her. Feeling somewhat apologetic by the way he reacted, he went over in an effort to make amends. "Allenby?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I just want you to know that I am sorry that… well… I'm sorry I acted that way… it's just that I know we've been under a lot of stress lately with all the media attention and the position change from Neo Hong Kong to Neo Japan and…"

            "It's ok, Gabriel. It's fine. I guess you could say that it is due to the stress, and the media attention. So many things have been happening as of late, and I have been overloaded with material… you know how things are."

            "I know. I've had the same problem when we were finalizing the Nobel Gundam's design." Gabriel looks behind and sees the Nobel Gundam docked at the hangar. "You are right. I will have to admit, it does look like a schoolgirl. I do not know how…"

            "Can we talk about something personal, Gabe?" Allenby interrupted.

            "Sure."

            She thought that Gabriel would have some information involving the sent letters, so she decides to inquire about it. "I'm not much on things, but… I'm trying to find two people. Do you know anyone named Selene or Endymion?

            Gabriel was unable to answer. "I'm sorry. I don't know anyone with those names."

            "It's all right. It's just that I've got this unadressed letter yesterday stating that I am the descendent of the moon queen and that I will ascend to the throne. I think you've heard me talk about it yesterday."

            "You've kind of mentioned it in your rant, but you've never given it much detail as to the reasons behind it. Could it be some obsessed fan or something?" Gabriel enquired.

She shook her head. "It's not that part that is bothering me. It's just that… I just don't feel as if I understand the point of the letter. I mean, it starts to talk about my parents… I just wished that I knew more about them…"

            Gabriel was unable to answer that question coherently. "We really don't know, at least I don't know. The thing is that we, by which I mean the nation, found you as an orphan and trained you under the plan for you to become a fighter… your parents did die a long time ago, but if there is any information to the reasons that you are searching for, then I cannot help you. Is their anything else that is bothering you?"

            "Kinda… remember when I told you about the fighter from Neo-Japan?"

            "You mean Domon Kasshu?"

            "Yeah, well I kind of had this thing with him… you know… sort of this "crush" if you will."

            "It seems odd that you would fraternize with the "enemy" if you will."

            Allenby chuckled a little. "I know what you mean, Gabe, but then again; this Gundam Fight has been laced with weird things from the start. I could just start with the Devil Gundam and spread out from there, but… I really thought that there could be something. Of course, by the time I found out he was destined to be with Rain, then…"

            "Is it that you are still having feelings for him?" Gabe added.

            "…I guess… I guess that things pass eventually. I am still 17, by the way. I have time…" She got off the pole and walked out. "If anyone asks for me, you have my number."

"Got it." Gabriel said so as Allenby left the hangar.

            Deciding to venture into the city, she obtains connections with the local library to have a private computer terminal prepared for her. She did this primarily for isolation purposes; not because she wished to get away from the base, nor due to the information she was looking for. The fame that she has received as a Gundam Pilot has reached to the point of intrusive, and there was the possibility that the stalker who has been sending the e-mails could find her out in the open.

            Arriving at her private room, and away from the public eye of the citizens, she proceeds to begin her research. Noticing the first screen in a genealogy search, she proceeds to enter some basic information about herself.  "Ok, Time to begin: Name: Allenby Beardsley, Age: 15. Nationality: Swedish, Date of Birth: July 24th, FC 43" 

            The second screen asked for the type of search that she requested. Knowing that she had a name, she typed in "Selene" as first entry. Her results came out negative. Trying harder, she decided to type in "Endymion" as the second attempt. She was unable to find anything either.

            "This is hopeless. Maybe if I could just search for these names elsewhere…"

            Performing a search on everything pertaining to the two names, she comes across a small info on ancient myths on a myth encyclopedia. Curious, she takes a look into it.

"Let's see what we have on Selene. She's a moon goddess who's had countless love affairs involving with the gods as a whole, including Zeus and Pan. She is written as a young woman with an extremely white face, travels either on a horse or a bull, or on a silver chariot, usually wears robes, carries a torch, and has a half moon on her forehead… interesting…"

            Continuing on with the research, she finds out a bit more about what she had to do with Endymion "Let's see... Selene fell in love with this shepard/king/poet/hunter person named Endymion. Hard to tell the details, but it seems that either she seduced him, or that she found him sleeping and fell in love with him automatically. In order to keep his youth, she made a deal with Zeus to let him sleep eternally while he kept his youth. Also, she had fifty daughters...

            The sight of that line made Allenby fall over her seat.

            Upon her return, Allenby decided to stay outside of the hangar and watch the sky up above gradually turn into night. But even as she looks at the sky, she did not feel like herself. In about a few weeks, she would have to see Domom and Rain get married… something that she knew would be inevitable… but that was not what was really bothering her.

            What was bothering her involved the two people named Selene and Endymion. The mystery that lied within the surface of the moon still puzzles her. For what reason does the letters, the myth, and the page have to do with the truth behind her parents' origins, and who is the person who is after her.

            For now, she just wants to look up and forget…

 A/N: All of the information involving Selene and Endymion is true. My source is as if you would like to look it up.

Like it? Hate it? Wish I never though of it? Please review.


	3. The Wedding of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mik...

Chapter 2: The Wedding of Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura

            A few weeks have passed, and for the most part, the issues stemming the Devil Gundam and the control shift from Hong Kong to Japan were no longer a concern to the general media. Neo-Japan is now in full control of the colonies, and for the most part, the colonies are at peace. Chairman Karato has successfully eased the change in power, limiting the overall media coverage to a minor story in the news, and for the most part, everyone is relaxing… except for perhaps Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura.

            After an entire year of conflicts, friendships, tragedies, and victories, the two have finally realized that they were meant for each other and have finally accepted this, more specifically for Domon, who was unable to see it because he uses his fists to "talk." Their long awaited wedding has been fully paid for by the government of Neo-Japan for Domon's successful mission in winning the Gundam Fights and defeating the Devil Gundam. Granted, the two have had full control on the actual planning of the wedding, which included the invitations and, at the considerable request of Domon and Rain, the wedding was not to be held at the colony, but within planet earth, so the proper arrangements were made to bring everyone there

            One of the invitations was sent to the home of Allenby, but she was not really interested in attending this wedding. More so, she was more concerned about the letter and the myth of Selene and Endymion. Ever since that day, there have been no e-mails or letters about "moon rabbits" sent to her. It was as if the entire thing was either a complete hoax or a misguided person who typed the e-mail address wrong, but there was another problem.

            Because of the invitation, she was somewhat obliged to go, and she could go. The problem is that because of the romantic inclination with Domon, she was not entirely sure if she was willing to go and attend. This perplexing dilemma required the advice of a few people. More specifically, she decided to ask a certain princess about this relation…

            On the morning of the wedding, Allenby had decided to obtain contacts with Princess Marie Louise, the companion and love interest of Geogre De Sand, the Gundam pilot for Neo-France. Obtaining this contact was not without difficulty, as Marie's status has made contact a bit of a challenge.

            How Allenby knew about her came out of the Gundam Fights themselves. Although the information was very limited at the time, she assisted in helping rescue Marie during the finals in which the fighter for Neo-England was presumed to be dead, resulting in a conspiracy that would later result in the discovery of what was actually happening with the government of Neo-Hong Kong.  The only reason as if contact would be difficult is primary due to the security involved. However, through an arrangement with Raymond Bishop, the loyal servant and teacher of George, Allenby was able to board the exclusive shuttle that was heading toward the wedding.

            As Allenby sat down with Marie in a private room, the shuttle began its departure from the port as it left Neo-France's airspace.

            "I know that we have not talked much, but I must ask why you have requested to speak to me personally." Marie said.

            "Princess Marie, it is not that I am trying to waste your time. It is just that I have a personal question that I think you could help me with. I have to ask you about… love."

            "I… guess I could help you." She replied, confused at her response. "I am not sure about what you mean."

            "Well… it is about Domon and Rain. I figured that since you already had this thing with George I figured I could ask you about…"

            "Well, I am not going to go into that!" She said, with her cheeks in full blush.

            "No. I am not talking about that!" Allenby said. "I am talking about… if you love someone, but he is more suited for someone else, and you still have feelings for him, and, well… the thing is that I'm not sure that it would have been a good idea to show up at the wedding…"

            "I don't think that is really the case."

            "What do you mean?" replied Allenby.

            "Well, have you ever thought that maybe this will finally bring closure to the feelings you have for him? Maybe since he is finally marrying someone, this will finally end the feelings you have for him. I think it is not why you care about him, but rather why you still have feelings for him."

            "Are you trying to say that maybe I should bring closure to everything and this is it?"

            "Perhaps… but considering that I have had only one "true" love… then… maybe I could be wrong… but… I think you'll manage." 

            Satisfied at the response, Allenby left the room and returned to her seat.

            Hours have passed, and any trip to the earth would have been tiring for anybody. However, this particular ride was very smooth. So much so that Allenby fell asleep throughout the entire trip. As soon as she woke up, she was on final decent toward the spaceport.

            Her time in docking was very limited, as she was whisked off with Marie and George to the hotel in the rebuilt City of Tokyo. Normally, the cities of the world would have remained in their decrepit shape due to the Gundam Fights, but as a result of the events of the 13th Gundam Fight, most of the cities have now begun to restore themselves to their once former glory. In Tokyo, most of the buildings have been nearly reconstructed, and the governmental building has been partially restored.

            Of course getting to the hotel was at the expense of others, particularly the traffic jam on the streets because of the entourage of an certain important persona.

            The arrival to the hotel was very smooth. All the check in and reservations were already established, and the quartets were already in place for everyone there.

            Allenby checked into her room, feeling a bit relaxed and calm from the sleep she got. As she took a look at the room, she started to see how much Marie and George were willing to offer. Relatively speaking, it had the usual basic requirements for a luxury hotel: Queen sized bed, mini Jacuzzi, mini bar, full access to the hotels amenities, and close proximity to the location, all expenses paid by the government of Neo-France. Of course, Allenby knew that she was not going to stay long, so she brought with her only one suitcase and one adjoining formal suit.

            As for Marie and George, let's just say that they are still unpacking…

            After taking a shower and setting up a method of transportation, Allenby decided that there was nothing more that she could do, other than to face the couple and accept what their destiny shall become. She departed the hotel dressed up in the formal attire that she brought with her: A dark blue blazer that seemed to match with the maroon pants that she wore. Along the way, a man, relatively young and in his twenty's approached her. He had on a silver vest, and from the look of it, appeared to be working for the security within the hotel. His voice was congenial and friendly as he went up to her. "Are you Miss Allenby by any chance?"

            She turned around and approached him. "Yes."

            "Well, I have a book that I am supposed to give you. It is from the concierge desk. Think of it as a simple guide book of the city for staying here. We were supposed to give it to you in the room, but we apparently forgot to before you arrived."

            "Uh… Thanks."

            "The pleasure is all mine Ms. Allenby." He entered back into the concierge desk and inside to the room.

            Allenby, not entirely sure as to what is going on, decides to open the book. Flipping through the pages, a small letter is dropped from the book. Curious, she opens the letter. Inside read as follows…

_Allenby Beardsley_

_Such is the same for people who desire inner peace…_

_And such is the nature for your danger as we speak…_

_You are being watched…_

_Not by us…_

_But by those who want you…_

_You are in serious danger Allenby, and it is time that we meet you…_

_By nightfall, you shall know everything…_

_The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit_

A strange feeling came before her, but this feeling was one that she did not want to feel…

            Around the time the sun touched the horizon, Allenby arrived at the location. Sitting on top of a hill overlooking the Pacific, a combination of feelings are flowing through her. She was unsure as if it was the wedding itself, or the note that she got hours ago in the hotel.

            At the entrance to the building, the remaining three members of the Shuffle Alliance: Chibodee Crockett, Sai Sici, and Argo Guilsky, were there waiting for George to arrive. Among the other guests arriving at the scene were the members of the Shuffle Alliance's significant others, Dr. Raizo Kasshu, and Chairman Karato, who took advantage of this occasion to meet with the officials at "earth side" Japan. Chibodee was the first to notice her. "Hey, Allenby. You showed up. We were all wondering if you were not going to go."

            "You'd think I'd miss out on coming to the wedding?"

            "Maybe you still had something for Domon…"

            Allenby looked at him with some discord. "What do you mean?" As she recalls, except for George recently, she never told any of the remaining Shuffle Alliance members of her interests with Domon. Even in the final battle, not one of the members knew about her interests with her, although this was only from her perspective, and not of anyone else's.

            Sai Sici was the next to speak. "So sis, have you came with anyone? I have Cecil waiting inside. I think she is with Rain right now."

            She responded calmly. "I didn't. I was unable to find a person that will come, but I did go with George and Marie. I wonder where they are now."

            "If you want to go see Domon, he's inside. I wouldn't bother him. He seems to be in a nervous wreck."

            As Allenby went inside to the meeting room, a black shadow appeared to moving in back of her. Jolting to one side, she only noticed a group of ushers and attendants waiting for the actual ceremony to start. 

            "Are you all right?" said one of the ushers. "You seem to be nervous."

            "I'm ok." You could not blame her for being jumpy because of the note she read at the hotel. "Do you know where Miss Rain Mikamura is?"

            "You can walk down that path and take the third door on the left." The man pointed. Allenby followed.

            As she arrived at the door, a feeling of insecurity arose. Looking behind her back, she thought as if there was someone watching her. Checking both areas of the hallway, she finds nothing and decides to enter the room.

            "Who's coming in?" Replied Rain, suited up in her wedding gown. "If that is Domon, then get the hell out. You know the rules."

            "Nah. It's me. Allenby."

            "Oh, come in."

            Allenby walked into the room, where Cecil, Natasha, and Chibodee's girls are making the final attachments to the gown. Likewise, they are already in their lime green, and very much displeasing bridesmaids outfits. 

            "Rain, you know that we cannot attach that there. It would fly off in a second." said Cath, who was trying to make one final attachment to the gown. 

            "Did I come at a bad time?" replied Allenby.

            "Of course not Allenby." said Rain, whose emotional state was bordering on a breakdown. "But we are pretty busy at the moment… lousy pins…"

            As she looked at everyone's dresses, she seemed a bit left out of the ceremony. "Uh…"

            "Oh, yeah. You see, we were unable to contact you for the last few weeks if you wanted to be a bridesmaid, so I hope you don't mind not being involved."

            "Not at all." Replied Allenby, who by the look of things, was glad that she was not chosen… 

            After a short time of conversion with what has happened since the Gundam fights, Allenby walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Returning to the lobby, she noticed Domon walk by, who, by the look of his tuxedo, was also in a nervous wreck. "Come on, when is this wedding supposed to start? I feel like I just want to get this over with already." He noticed Allenby walk by. "Hey, Allenby."

            "Hi, Domon." Before, Allenby would have addressed Domon as if he was a long time friend, but today, just the sight of him threw her into a depressive state of torpor. From her emotional standpoint, just being here forces the wounds in her heart to reopen. "I guess this is the big day, isn't it?" she said, feeling sullen in her speech.

            "I know. I just wish it could end sooner. I mean, you know, why couldn't we have just done this in the courts?"

            "I don't think they would have liked it." Allenby pointed to the Shuffle Alliance members, who were now accompanied by George.

            "I guess you all right, Allenby. I don't think anyone would have been happy if I have not done this any other way. But… how long do these ceremonies take?"

            "I don't know. I've never been in a major wedding." She said, trying to keep her cheerfulness up.

            As Domon was called to the members of the Shuffle Alliance, Marie went beside Allenby, dressed up as one of the bridesmaids. "This is going to be a long day for you, isn't it Allenby?"

            "Yeah, but at least I'm trying."

            Time had passed, and the wedding was about to begin. Allenby decided to sit with George as the whole event unfolds. Tears did flow in Allenby's eyes for this beginning moment, but she was not sure if she really was sad or happy. When the ceremony did officially start, however, Allenby didn't feel as worse off as she did before. In fact, it was as if she was feeling better. Somehow, seeing Domon marry Rain was like the closure she desired. 

            But one thing that scared her was the feeling that she could still be watched…

            An hour has passed in the wedding ceremony, and or the general part of the ceremony, the wedding proceeded without any problems, except for the members of the audience who are still crying, which included all the women there, and for some reason, Chibodee, whom you would never expect to see that from him. 

             Allenby was not one of them. Granted, she felt relieved that this entire wedding was finally happening, but after accepting the inevitable, she felt that there was something else going on, and that was the letter she got today at the hotel. Investigating the entire area, she felt as if the place seemed a bit… open.

            "George, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

            "Madame Allenby, we have enough time as it is." replied George. "Besides, the ceremony is almost over."

            "I know, but I don't think we are entirely safe here. We have to leave!"

            "What are you saying?"

            Bolting out of her seat, she exited at the outer edge of the row and headed for the exit, just as the ceremony was about to conclude. "I hereby announce…" The altar priest said as Allenby was within range of the door. She was unsure if it was purely instinct, or if it was some sort of calling, but something within her desired to leave the area. 

            No soon did she touch the door the lights in the area shut off. Five seconds later, ten heavily guarded soldiers in riot gear rushed into the chapel, SWAT team style.

            "Domon, what the hell is going on here?" replied Chibodee.

            "I have no idea, but one is going to ruin my wedding. Not after all I went through with Rain to get here."

            In full flight, the Shuffle Alliance members engage the rouge soldiers while the remaining people leave the area in a flush of fear… except for Allenby. Being a fighter herself, she had to change direction and assist the members.

            Attempting to get to the altar, she is pulled back suddenly by a man, dressed in an opaque black tuxedo and having a white mask in front of him. "Allenby, we have to get out of here."

            "Who are you and how did you know my name?" She replied. 

            "The name is not important. Just call me Kamen for now. I can't explain, but I know something about these agents. They are after you, Allenby."

            She took her hand away from him. "Get away from me. How do I know you are one of them? Give me one good reason why I should follow you."

            "Do you want to find Selene and Endymion?"

            Allenby staggered a bit to the back.

            "All those soldiers are after you, and it all has to do with the search for your parents. As of this moment, there are three shuttles coming at this spot, complete with armed soldiers and stun rifles. We have to leave."

            Behind him, Argo took both of Kamen's hands, and with his sheer strength, threw Kamen to the wall. Unlatching a pole he had on his belt, Kamen used it to stop himself on the wall and push himself back toward Argo. Stepping to the side, he jumps around Agro and swings the pole behind him, landing on an attacker who was about to restrain Argo.

            Behind Allenby, five more soldiers approach her, complete with full restraint riot gear and stun guns in their hands. On the front of the building, a dozen more soldiers appear, also with the same gear. The situation with the Alliance was not looking good.

            "Domon, we have to leave. There are too many coming." said Saici, who was already charging toward the exit. The remaining four also agree.

            Back outside, all the guests have appeared physically unharmed and relatively fine, if not for the concerned worry of everyone there.  "Everyone, I have called up the local police and they are coming here as we speak." said Karatto who was trying his best to calm everyone down. 

            "Karatto, how the hell could you say that at a time like this?! These guys' just ruined my perfectly good wedding." Rain yelled to him. "Where's Domon?"

            "Right here, Rain." He said, as the all the Alliance members left the building.

            "Where's Allenby?" replied Marie.

            "I don't know. We all stormed out while those thugs entered the area."

            Right above them, one of the second story windows shatters, flying out Allenby and Kamen. Landing on the ground, the two meet up with everyone. "Allenby, are you all right?" replied Domon.

            "I'm fine, but I have to get out of here! I'm not safe here.

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Look, I have to explain later, but right now, I don't have the time! Kamen, do you have a way out of here?"

            "I already have that settled." A shuttle begins to descend from the sky. "Get in Allenby. We don't have time."

            "Where are you taking me?"

            "I'll explain it all when we get airborne."

            On the main road, three hover cars approach the area with a velocity that seems almost inhuman. On the lead car, one man rises up and takes out a pulse rifle, aiming toward Allenby. Almost immediately, Kamen aims the pole and fires a small, but quick electric shock that knocks the gun out of the man.

            As the shuttle lands on the ground, the hatch quickly opens. Allenby and Kamen quickly hopped aboard, while the Shuffle Alliance holds off their approach. In one quick escape, the shuttle lifted off the air and up into the sky.

            Moments after the shuttle left, an ecstatic Allenby calmed down. "Kamen… can I ask where are we going?"

            "Allenby, as of this moment, we have to hide. What I can tell you is that there is a lot more you need to know about the myth of Selene and Endymion. Come, we have a lot to discuss…"

            And as the shuttle rises up into the sky, a glimmer of the sun shines in the eye of Allenby and Kamen…

A/N: As to Deathscythe's Review: To be completely honest, I was thinking that Allenby's Gundam was spelled "Nobel" on the account of nobility. When you told me that, I could not believe that I misspelled the word, because not only did I do that, but the Gundam was actually named after the guy who made that famous Peace Prize, Alfred_ Nobel, who just happened to live in Sweden._

Maybe this will clear things up…

Noble – nobility, royalty, etc. (What I intended to mean.)

Nobel – the peace prize awarded every year for helping promote peace in the world. (What I replaced instead.)

Thank you, and if you want to, you can criticize this chapter, I don't think that this was one of my better chapters.


	4. The Shards of the Rose The Lost Secret o...

Chapter 3: The Shards of the Rose. The Lost Secret of Silver Millennium

            Upon boarding the shuttle and escaping her captors, Allenby felt only the need to escape. Before, she did not understand as to why she left in such a hurry, but moments after she left, she understood everything.

            As the shuttle doors closed, she quickly ran to the front of the shuttle and toward the cockpit. On her first glance, five people were seated inside, dressed in uniforms that almost made it look like there was going to be another war. "Kamen, you've got her! Now let's get the hell out of here." replied the pilot, whose youthfulness disguised the pilot's skill.

            Kamen responded with a well deserved sigh of relief. "Ok, I think we may have lost them. If we keep going, we may be able to pass them from radar and be in the clear. Sylvia, you keep a watch out for anyone coming."

            Allenby responded shortly thereafter. "Ok, I can understand the whole wedding scenario, but I want to know is what is going on, and why those people are after me. For starters, could you tell me who this group is?"

            "Ok… right now, I cannot reveal much on the account that we are still being chased."

            "What are you talking about? He just said that we were in the clear."

            "Not entirely. As of this moment, there is no way that I can explain every detail. What I can tell you is this. As of this moment, there is something that you possess that they want. It is hard to explain right now, but it involves a lot more than anything you know about the myth of Selene and Endymion. I am talking about a power source that defies all known source of energy, and you are the sole possessor of it. Do not think that we have been alone in this mission. There are a lot more people in this world who are helping them, and there are a lot helping us, "The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit."

            A shock came through her spine. "You were the ones who sent those e-mails and the picture?"

            "Captain, we have three opposing ships coming as of this moment. Two are in back of us, and there are three in front. What is your command?" Silvia replied still holding on to the controls.

            "We have to break their blockade. I'm heading to the back. Amy, Andrew, come with me. Allenby, stay behind. We cannot allow you to get hurt." The three left their seats as Kamen walked over and replaced his pole with a more practical weapon: a rocket launcher. Heading back to the door, he calls onto the co-pilot. "Sylvia, I need a check on whose coming."

            "There are two shuttles coming in. There is one within your firing range. You should have a visual in about a few seconds."

            "I got it." Targeting his sights on the oncoming shuttle, Kamen takes his time to aim the shot. "Come on… got it!" Firing his rocket, he successful hits the shuttles engines, knocking it out of the sky.

            On the other side, two other rockets pass by, both hitting their targets. "Kamen, we got the targets, but I don't think we brought enough ammo for this."

            Back on the cockpit, an alarm is heard inside the cockpit. "We have oncoming missiles arriving at our spot. What should we do?

            "They must have fired before we shot them down. Perform evasive maneuvers and avoid contact at all costs."

            Turning the entire shuttle around, Sylvia faces the missiles head on. "Firing countermeasures!" She quickly fires the onboard machine gun and releases the countermeasures, knocking the missiles out of the way. 

            On the other seat, the copilot starts to search for potential free spots. "Kamen, we have to hide out. If we don't, then…"

            "Kyle, this is not the time to panic." said a desperate yet calm Kamen. "Now, there are no more ships in the area correct?"

            "Almost. We have one more group of ships in our front, very easy to take out."

            "Ok. Target their weak point and shoot them down."

            "Done. Firing seekers." On board, two missile pods open, firing out a stream of missiles, the likes of which hit the blockade ahead of them. 

            "Kamen, we are out of danger. What are your orders?"

            "Head to the northern edge of Japan. There, we should be able to hold out until everything subsides."

            In a quick moment, the shuttle quickly escapes the blockade and glides out of the range of their chasers. 

            Hours after the shuttle left the wedding; it finally lands on a hidden shoreline at the northern section of Japan. Considered the area to be complete secure, Allenby was granted permission to disembark and walk outside, but as of this moment, she leaves feeling confused and lost. As night time arose on the shores of northern Japan, an exhausted Allenby sits near the shuttle feeling very confused, not because of what happened during the wedding, but as a result of what happened after. Her mind was currently in places that she was unsure of, and her body was feeling the same. From what she could figure out, someone was after her, but for what, and why?

            Kamen walked over to her, carrying out some food that the shuttle had. "You seem to be hungry? You care for some? Silvia here makes some good Cantonese chicken."

            Allenby said nothing, not really interested in food. Kamen sat beside her, trying to comfort her. "It is sad… I mean, I didn't mean to propel you out of there but… we had to… you were considered too important for them and… we want to help you."

            "Kamen." She replied. "I… It's not that. It's… what is your organization anyway? Is it kind of like the Shuffle Alliance, or is it something else? I mean, I'm just a Gundam Pilot who just happened to be orphaned as a child. I have nothing to hide, for I don't have anything to hide, and even if I did… I just want to know why."

            "Well… what we are… what we are sought out to do… that is who we are. The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit is a group of people who… are trying to uncover a secret; a secret that involves the moon and the myth of Selene and Endymion."

            "Tell me, you said you knew something about Selene and Endymion… who are they?"

            "…I figured that is what you wanted to know… correct?"

            Allenby nodded.

            "Well… from what we've been able to obtain, the myth of Selene and Endymion is a true myth, but… there has also been another story behind it."

            "What do you mean?"

            "It is about the moon kingdom. I've heard stories about this sacred place for years now, and I feel as if it has something to do with you…"

            "I'm listening." Allenby sat comfortably in interest as he listed to his story.

            "Ok… sometime in the past, long before we even took to the sky, there was some sort of a world on the moon. I know the idea seems farfetched, but then again, the Shuffle Alliance was also though to be only a myth. A long time ago, there was this colony of people living on a city called Silver Millennium. Now, from my knowledge of the area, this area contained an interesting source of energy. Commonly known as the Silver Imperial Crystal, it held the power of the cosmos on one solid crystal. The light and the dark, the sun and the moon, and the elemental forces were contained in one central source of power. However, a certain force wanted that power…"

            "The story goes that the crystal was shattered so that those same forces could never be allowed to possess it, and as time passes, so did the knowledge of the civilization, for the opposing forces have already demolished the civilization long after they obtained it."

            "Now I am about to explain why you are involved, Allenby." Kamen said, still seeing a patient and interested Allenby. "During the last years of the 20th century or around 80 years before Future Century, there were a group of ladies who possessed a fragment of the civilization. From our preliminary research, there were originally nine who possessed it, although there could have been twice as many who had it. Somehow, the spirits of the former citizens of the city were reincarnated as these people, and this is where we stand."

            Kamen began to look out into the sky, noticing the moon in a first half phase. "You see, we found out that Selene and Endymion had a descendent. Before the city was destroyed, her spirit was transferred over to a young 14 year old. She has already since passed on, but it appeared that the spirit of her still lives… in you. For you see, for a long time, many opposing forces have been after this person in the 20th century all because this energy that she possesses that has time and time again defeated them. It would only be a matter of time before the powers were to be transferred again… to you Allenby."

            She stepped back a bit and shook in disbelief. "Are you telling me that… I am this person?"

            "…that is true. Our artists were able to locate a picture of her and… "

            She stood up feeling a little appalled. "Hold on a second! I thought that this organization was based on the concept of finding the source of the energy. I saw that picture and you guys are just going to assume that just because my Gundam is exactly like that… girl, you are going to think that I the princess reincarnate? I think who ever is in charge of your organization should get some glasses, because your organization needs them.

            Kamen stood up slowly and looked at her, feeling sympathy for her. "Allenby… I understand what you are saying… but think about it. Have not one of your questions in life have been who you are…? I… won't force you to believe what I am saying, but… keep that thought in mind. If you need anything, we'll be at the campsite, setting up for sleep."

            Kamen left Allenby's side as he walked back to the campsite. Allenby stayed behind. It seemed that she wanted to absorb all the information that she knew today and try to come to a conclusion…

            Kamen looked on and noticed the silent Allenby. He only wondered how she was feeling now, trying to absorb today's events. Amy went beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kamen, you know… she was not like we expected… that woman…"

            "Amy… I know… I don't know if she does want to find out the truth… I'm not sure she is ready yet."

            The next morning, Allenby woke up to the toe tapping of Amy as she stood over her. "I've seen you have had a nice sleep, Miss Allenby."

            "Ami, was it?"

            "Amy, but close. Anyway, we are getting ready to take off."

            "Where are we going?"

            "We are heading back to your colony. Our purpose is done, and there are a lot of people wondering about you, so… come on, we have breakfast ready."

            Allenby walked over to the campsite, where there was a group of seats, a small cooking grill where the food was, and the crewmembers and Kamen were waiting. From this viewpoint, Allenby got a good look at Kamen, who seemed to be just a young guy, skinny, and slightly aged by the look of his face. "I see that you have awoken. I hope that you slept well. Anyway, take a seat." Allenby sat down on one of the chairs. "Anyway, I guess with all the rush of things, I haven't introduced you to everyone."

            "No. It's ok. I think I have figured everyone's names by now." She starts to look at the crewmembers and points to one of them. "You, I assume, are Amy."

            "Yes." said the young woman, whose burgundy hair matched the chic glasses that she wore. "I could say that I am the medic here, but as you saw before, I am also good at aiming."

            She then pointed at the pilot, whose dark skin enhanced the youth that she shown during the escape. "I am Sylvia. I've been able to get out of much worse situations than this." Beside her, the co-pilot spoke. "I'm Kyle. I'm kind of the new guy around here." Although he seemed a bit older than Allenby herself, there was a streak of immaturity that was shown in his speech. "I made the pancakes over there. Help yourself." Allenby grabbed a plate and took a few.

            The final person was sitting next to her. "The name's Andrew. I'm the tech guy who was able to get you out of there from the start." From the look of it, he had a small Latin accent, and he seemed a bit bulky from the first impression.

            "You guys seem ok." replied a calm Allenby. "But…"

            "It's Ok." said Sylvia. "This is our job. We are just naturally like this: relaxed and calm. Enjoy the food."

            Kamen took the floor as Allenby took a bite of the pancake. "Allenby, I want you to know that whatever decision you make from here in accepting what we have to say will solely be your own. Although we are an organization devoted to discovering the secret and protecting you, we are not the ones to show ourselves in the open. So…"

            "I got it. Though… thanks for rescuing me."

            "It was nothing." replied Andrew.

            As soon as breakfast was over, everyone loaded on to the shuttle and departed from Japan, heading back toward Neo-Sweden and Allenby's home…

            As Allenby arrives back on the colony, she becomes reunited with Gabriel and the rest of the Neo-Swedish military. However, so have the media. As soon as she gets out of the elevator and onto the streets, a flush of people went toward her and requested an interview. For the moment, she decided not to speak with the press, as she was taken by military escort upon arrival back to her home…

            It was about a week later, and Allenby has settled back into her usual daily routine. Although there were no reports back from "The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit.", she was not really concerned with that for the moment. It was more of trying to avoid the media, which was trying to find out the information as to what happened during the wedding. 

This morning was a bit different. As Allenby opened the door, two military police officers were at the door. "Are you Miss Allenby?"

            "Yes." She replied.

            "We have orders for you to return to the base. Would you please come with us?"

            "Could you give me a few minutes to freshen up?"

            "Ok, but judging the situation, we hope that you are well rested, because I think this maybe a while."

            Upon Allenby's arrival, she was quickly guided to an interrogation room. When asked about why she was here, the reasons were primary for discussion as to the whereabouts of what happened after the wedding. Among the people there were Gabriel, and Dr. Holman, who took command of the Berserker system after Dr. Behluima's involvement with the Gundam Finals, which resulted in a temporary leave of absence.

            "Allenby, I am aware that you were recently captured by the enemy. We have done our research as to the mystery of the events of what happened. Now we would like to speak to you on what you have to report."

            "O.K." And so, Allenby began to explain the situation as to the events of what she experienced; from the capture right up to the story behind the moon kingdom. The head officials were not entirely pleased. "Is this all the information that you have?"

            "Yes." She replied.

            "I see. This Kamen fellow, did you get any other information about his manners and speech?"

            "Although he seems to be a mysterious person, he seems pretty nice, but I have no visual references… other than an eye mask that he had… and… he was wearing a tux…" Some part of Allenby wanted to hide that information, because throughout the entire week, she thought that maybe Kamen was right.

            "As to the where they were going to proceed, do you have info on that?" The commander replied.

            "No." She replied.

            "As per evaluating this, we cannot deny the fact that you are in considerable danger. From this we have made our decision. Pending a complete investigation, you are hereby placed under house arrest and are confined to your home and the military base."

            Moments later, a loud siren began to wail in the background. "Attention all forces, we are under attack from an unidentified force. All units scrabble and defend the base."

            "Allenby, we cannot allow you to proceed with this. More likely this force is trying to capture you. You are ordered to stay here as we address this." replied the commander. Counteracting the order would have been futile, so she kept quiet.

            Outside, around a dozen mechs have descended on the base. There were no specific details on the mech except for their generic humanoid shape and design. However, they were each loaded with enough ammunition to level the entire base. At the same time, the military has already boarded in and is trying to stop it.

            However, the key deployment of the units allowed them to target the weak points on the base, weakening the overall response time of the army's defense. 

            Back at the meeting room, Allenby could not stand and wait for them to destroy the base. "Commander, they want me, and it is completely possible that I could very well destroy them with my Gundam alone. I am asking that you overturn this decision and allow me to fight."

            "Overruled! Has it not come to pass that you are in danger. I am not going to allow this."

            "But Commander…"

            "Allenby, listen. Do you not remember what happened during the Gundam Fights? What if they were to do something like that?"

            "Well if we do not have a base? Then what is the point?"

            "Allenby…"

            "Make your decision. It's either me or the base."

            After a time, the members agreed with her. "O.K. But be careful."

            Quickly, Allenby followed Gabriel and Dr. Holman to the hangar, where her Gundam was waiting…

            Back outside, what began with a dozen mechs have grown into twice that amount. As soon as Allenby departed from the hangar, she could already see the destruction as piles of scrap metal carpeted the ground and small buildings were collapsing on their own weight.

            On the screen, Dr. Holman appears. "Allenby, I'm sorry to report that we were doing some repair on the Berserker system and we are unable to attach it."

            "Thanks." said a relived Allenby.

            "I know how you feel, but what if…?"

            "No. I don't need that thing anyway! Let me handle this, Ok?"

            "All right?"

            Allenby quickly launched into the battlefield already at a disadvantage. With only two fixed turrets still working and a group of vehicles scattered all around the base, she had to act fast.

            Quickly, she charged right into the first two mechs in front with her Vulcan guns, tearing up their heads and disabling them quickly. Turning around the hangar, she notices three mechs on her right side. Taking out her beam hoop, she quickly takes down all three in one throw.

            Checking on her radar, she notices two oncoming mechs attempting to take out a turret behind her. Stepping back, she fires the Vulcan guns and incapacitates them. As she proceeds, a wing formation of three mechs approach her from behind. Turning around, she launches out the beam ribbon and knocks out the center mech. As she follows, the two side mechs proceed to fire their rockets on her. Running as fast as she can, she manages to miss a couple of the missiles while redirecting some to the opposing mechs, damaging them to the point of destruction.

            "Allenby, we are close to retaking the base." Dr. Holman said on the intercom. "Their forces appear to be retreating."

            "I told you I didn't need that system. Who was right? I have nobody coming except… what the…?"

            In a surprise maneuver, a mech falls from the sky and takes down Allenby. "Allenby Beardsley," he spoke in a demanding tone. "I am hereby ordered to terminate you, on behalf of Shattered Crystal."

            She arose from the ground and opened her link to him. "Who are you?"

            "I am an executioner sent by my superiors to terminate you. It does not matter who I am or why I am doing this. It is only because it is my duty."

            As Allenby obtained a better view of the mech, she realized that it was completely different from the rest of them. Attached to each arm were two glowing cutting beams, not to mention that the entire mech was completely painted in a black shade.

            Charging once again, Allenby could not avoid the attacks from this unknown pilot. Attempting to block his attacks, she tried to hold him back by firing her Vulcan guns, but the assassin only needed to raise his arm to block the bullets.

            Retreating back to a building, Allenby tries to get a link to the pilot. "Who are you? I don't know what is going on."

            "You still wish to know your executioner's name. You are something. Well then, if you must know… They call me Onyx Nightshade."

            "What are you, into gems?"

            "No… but at least that is what you shall seen when you breath your last."

            Jumping above, the Gundam quickly descends on Allenby and strikes again with a grappling hook. Allenby quickly jumps out, but is caught by the hook and thrown back into the ground. Slowly Onyx walked toward her. 

            "Tell me something… I am a man who honors the free spirit of someone like you… yet you cannot understand why we are sent to kill you? Do you want to know?"

            "Do you know?"

            "I don't think you need to know! I am here to follow orders so that you can never be a threat to Shattered Crystal!" Onyx quickly extended his arm and aimed his fist toward her Gundam head. She was quickly able to jump out of the way as the arm narrowly missed her.

            Jumping to his back side, she takes out her ribbon and manages to restrain both his arms as the mech is entangled by the ribbon. The restraint only lasts for five seconds as Onyx gets out easily. Turning around, Onyx launches two grappling hooks and connects with Allenby, throwing her to an unused watch tower.

            "Allenby, give it up. I shall defeat you… you are practically defenseless. I can defeat you no matter what you do."

            "Are you sure?" Ripping the two hooks out of her Gundam, Allenby storms toward Onyx and lands her fist into his chest. Onyx quickly grabs her loose arm and throws her down. Running in once again, he takes her arm and attempts to rip it out of the mech. "You are an interesting fighter. It seems that I am having a hard time to defeat you after all. But still I shall succeed!"

            "I… don't… think… so…" Using her leg to push him back, Allenby takes the offensive and starts to land her attacks. However, a strange glow began to engulf her. As if it could not physically happen, Allenby's Gundam started to turn to a shade of red, her emotional state from excited to explosive, and her mental state from stable to unpredictable. It would have been the result of the Berserker System, were it actually installed. 

            "Dr. Holman, what is going on? Are you sure that you completely removed the Berserker system?" Gabriel told him.

            "I am dead sure. I even have the parts required in my hand." He shows Gabriel the actual parts for the Berserker system: chips, parts and all. "We completely extracted them for an update. I swear."

            Pushing her effort to the absolute limit, she tears at Onyx's armor, striking away at the mech and causing the entire mech to collapse under its own weight. Allenby, exhausted and wounded, collapsed as well.

            Immediately, the medical crews proceed to the two mechs and extracted the two people. However, the only thing that was in the minds of everyone was how did Allenby, removed from any trace of the Berserker system, go berserk?

            Away from the chaos, Kamen and the rest of the crew watches from afar as they notice the chaos unfold. "I guess our work is going to be a lot harder than we though."

Whew, I am glad I got this third chapter up… now… for some explanations…

(All of a sudden, Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) walks in.)

Vincent – What are you doing here?

Ami –Well… for one thing, I though I'd visit… that and you owe me a lot of explanations!

Vincent – Like?

Ami – Reason for using my likeness, as well as Andrew?

Vincent – Didn't you read that letter in the very beginning of the story? I said I was going to include references _but I was not going to include _you_. Do you have burgundy hair?_

Ami – No, but I am studying to be a doctor…

Vincent – Ok… anything else?

Ami – What about the information pertaining to the Moon Kingdom, and that guy named Onyx Nightshade?

Vincent – So I figured I'd use the plotline from the first season. It was useful. I am going to work on it later though. And about Onyx… that was my own idea.

Ami – One last thing… 

Vincent – That part with the two doctors; now that I am not sure. I placed Dr. Behluima on temporary leave, but to be honest, I am not sure, nor do I remember if he survived his encounter with Wong.

Now… I've been thinking of doing something a bit different. In an alternate universe storyline, I've been thinking of doing a Gundam Fight with the Sailor Senshi and the Shuffle Alliance competing to see who is better. (With the Senshi having mechs obviously) If anyone thinks this is a good or bad idea, go ahead and contact me.

Ami – It's been done with the GW boys.

Vincent – Really? I'll have to go check that out…

A/N: Yes, it is true, I am writing a story, and no, I am not sure if someone else did a similar story with the GW boys and the Senshi. But if you think this is a good or bad idea, tell me. I shall release the prequel depending on the response.


	5. Frozen Dreams: Recovering the Displaced ...

Whew! It's been a while since I crossed here, and I have returned. It really has been a while with tests and college, but I have managed to get the next chapter up and running.

Just a side note: if you are confused with the meaning of the letter in the beginning, when I meant "in person". I meant their physical body, not their spiritual essence. I just need to clarify that in case you are confused at the very beginning.

Chapter 4: Frozen Dreams: Recovering the Displaced Soul of Allenby

            As Allenby opens her eyes following the shock of a lifetime, her first sight was not of the inside of her cockpit, but the stars that were far in the sky. Not knowing where she was, and not knowing what happened to her Gundam, she quickly jumps from her spot on the ground. As she reorients herself and her immediate vision of the lands, she notices not the base, but a valley of green around her.

            She was completely unsure as to where she is. She thought for a moment that she was dead, and this was the world known as the afterlife, but dismissed it after realizing that she could feel the wounds of her body resonating. As she looked for a speck of life around her, all she could see was a small cottage, nestled in the spot in-between a grove of trees; all cherry blossoms that have fully discarded their spring Sakura petals.

            Desiring for the answers, Allenby runs over to the cottage, and knocks the doors. Her successive knocking made no response. Opening the door, Allenby notices an empty room, appearing to not have been used for quite sometime. The shelves appeared to have been gathering some specks of dust, and the beds have no evidence of being used; all that was there were the mattresses. The room itself was pleasantly inviting however. Around this small home were two beds: one king size and the other a twin. The kitchen, though having a few dust particles there, was relatively clean, an interesting flora pattern was carpeted around the entire room and for good measure there was a nearby bathroom that was attached to one of the doors.

            As Allenby looked around the small cottage, the door behind her opened again. In came three people, dressed in the clothes of a summer breeze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was here." Replied the young man, who upon first look, created a small attraction in Allenby

            "She invaded our summer home, Mamoru. What are you saying?" replied the woman, a bit younger than the man, but feeling more jovial than him.

            "I'm sorry." replied Allenby. "I've been lost. I'm not sure where I am. The last thing that I remember is that I was in this fight at Neo-Sweden and…"

            "Neo-Sweden?" replied the young child that was with them. "I've never heard of that location. Are you ok?"

            Allenby stood in confusion yet again. "Actually, I'm not sure where I am either. Uh… could you tell me?"

            The man spoke with a congenial feeling. "This is a valley outside the city of Crystal Tokyo. I'm Mamoru… well at least I was one time, but I'm now known as King Endymion II."

            "I was also called Usagi, but now they call me by the title of Neo Queen Serenity. Over here below me is the runt named Small Lady Serenity."

            "Usagi, are we going to start?" she replied, feeling rejected by her mom. "I was called Chibi-Usagi once." 

            "Do they always do that?" replied Allenby.

            "I am afraid so," replied Mamoru "but I have to ask… why you are here in our summer cottage?"

            "I don't know… I mean…" Allenby suddenly did a double take on the identity of the characters. "Wait a sec, are you really Endymion?"

            Her jovial excitement got the attention of Usagi, which was not all that pleasant. "No one is going to steal my hubby away." Usagi quickly took one of Allenby's arms and threw her aside. Allenby is in shock. "Queen Serenity, what is the meaning of this? If it is about your husband, I am surely not going after him."

            A sweat drop passed through Usagi's neck. "Uh, sorry. I get jealous sometimes."

            "I've noticed." She sat down, feeling a bit expressive in her emotions, because for a while now, Allenby has been looking for the two entitled Selene and Endymion, thinking that they hold the key to finding out the identity of her parents. However, she did not expect it would come here and happen so quickly. "I'm sorry I acted like that King Endymion. It's just that for a while now, I've been kind of looking for you."

            "How come?" he asked Allenby.

            "You see, my name is Allenby Beardsley. I'm not sure how I came here, but I have been trying to find a person named Endymion. It is about my past. I've been told that you know something about who I am."

            "…I am not sure, but…"

            "Let me handle this." replied Usagi as she held her hand to Allenby's forehead. She wanted to see, somehow, if she could read something in her mind. "I think I may know something about you. It has been a long time, but…" Usagi felt a twitch in her eye as she was able to confirm what she was looking for. "So it is true… you are a spirit of me… I feel a bit weird but… happy…"

            "So I am… who?"

            As a small crescent moon glowed in her forehead, a loud shriek was heard in the room. The intensity of this shriek overloaded Allenby's senses as she collapses to the ground.

            Allenby opens her eyes yet again, yet what she saw was not the sky, but ceiling tiles cross shaded along the wall. Rising up her left arm, she noticed a tube of intravenous fluids attached to her bloodstream. She was not back at the Gundam, nor was she at the valley. She was at the hospital, lying in a hospital bed, complete with the mobile interface suit still attached to her.

            Since the attack on the base severely damaged the medical building, Allenby has been relocated to the 1st General Hospital in Stockholm 2, the main governmental region throughout the colony. Placed under heavy security, the ward to which Allenby was located was for the moment restricted to military personnel, hospital staff, and relatives of the patients already located within the ward. 

            As she slowly regained movement and feeling the sores draped across her body, she noticed two military police blocking the door out of her room. She figured that they were there for specific privacy from the media.

            Gabriel walked in a minute later with a resident doctor beside him. "Ah, you have awakened Ms. Allenby." The doctor replied with his voice hinting at a small speck of humor.

            Allenby replied to him quickly without saying hello. "Exactly why am I here, Dr…"

            "Dr. Augustine Helios is my name Ms. Allenby, and it should be very obvious as to why you are here."

            Gabriel added into the conversation. "I know that you would have been in the hospital on base, but that was heavily damaged during the attack. In fact, we had most of the wounded transferred here for treatment."

            Allenby carefully walked out of bed and looked around the ward. All along the sides, she could see doctors rushing in and out, medical supplies moving around the hallways, and panicked people trying to find out what is going on. Though it looked like a few aspects of the chaos were subsiding, the fact that she was out when the chaos happened corrected this thought. "How long was I out for, doctor?"

            "You did not have any severe injuries, but you were knocked out for a few hours."

            "I see… and Onyx?"

            "You mean the man that was in the black mech. Well, let's see…" Dr. Helios flips through the pages as if a tray of ice cubes were melting rapidly. "He's in critical but stable condition. Your friend, Gabriel should explain his injuries, but I am afraid that I cannot help you with that right now. We have to go up front and await the survivors from the second attack."

            "A second attack?"

            Gabriel filled her on the details "Allenby, while you were out, we had received reports of another attack. This time the attack was centralized on a space station just outside our borders."

            "What? Are you saying that we are under attack?"

            "I don't know what is going on. Right now, the entire nation is on high alert. All the borders going in and out are closed."

            "What about the president?"

            "They've already taken him to the emergency shelter. He's going to speak to the nation in about ten minutes."

            Allenby rushed back into her room and jumped back to her bed. Gabriel followed her back in. "And does anyone know who the attackers are?"

            "We do not know anything at all. The only person who could know is Onyx, and he's still in a coma." Gabriel started to become concerned as he plopped himself on a nearby couch. His eyes were showing a sense of nervousness toward Allenby. "Allenby, I want to know what you did to him during the fight."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I saw the medical report on him, and… damn: fractured bones, internal bleeding, broken ribcage, lacerations left and right? Be glad he can still walk after this. Of course, when and if he is going to wake up is another story." Gabriel looked toward Allenby as soon as he said this. "I want to know every detail of the fight starting with the first encounter you had."

            "Ok… from what I recall, he attacked me from above. He clamed that he was assigned to kill me for something called 'Shattered Crystal.' From then, I took the defensive, trying to avoid his attacks while finding a weak point in his suit."

            "Go on."

            "Once I was able to ID Onyx, I approached him and started to take him down quickly… then… everything went blank." The excitement of Allenby's response suddenly became placid and uncertain. "I don't remember anything past the final blow. Weird."

            A concerned Gabriel said nothing as he wondered if the result of Onyx's injuries was based on the unit, or on something else.

            A week has passed since the incident, and as of this moment, the colonies are feeling edgy. As the search for who attacked the colonies continues, all the eyes are on finding a guilty party. However, no one could agree to a unified conclusion as to who did it, and not one of the survivors has had a reasonable answer that everyone could understand. Neo-Japan, well trying to act as the mediator in this international conflict, is becoming a hot target of discussion as some people in the colonies are pointing the finger at them, primary due to the Devil Gundam Project.

            As for Allenby, she was placed on indefinite leave from military service as the base is getting rebuilt and rearmed.

            As Allenby sat down on her porch one morning, her body nearly recovered to its full strength, a small furry animal started to scamper along her yard. She first dismissed it as a wild animal passing by, but as it reached the middle of the yard, it turned its direction toward Allenby. As she noticed the animal walk up, a sense of discomfort came before her, because the glare from the sun prevented her from getting a good picture of the animal.

            As Allenby walked back to the door, the animal hopped as close to Allenby as it could, stopping on the base of her feet. Getting a better look at the animal, she realized that it was nothing to be afraid of. "Aww, it's a bunny." She replied. Feeling reassured, she walks back inside to her home. However, it appeared that the bunny started to follow Allenby into the home unnoticed.

            As she went back on the computer, the bunny climbed up to the table and jumped onto her lap. She kindly took the bunny back outside, where it scampered back indoors to the kitchen. Grapping the bunny yet again, it slipped from her hands and ran to the front door, where Allenby opened it and allowed it to leave. It did not.

            Leaving the door wide open, she went back to the computer, thinking it was going to figure it out eventually. Instead, it scampered back to Allenby and the computer. "You are becoming a very big nuisance here, you know that?" Turning around, she walked away from the bunny, but it still was following her like she was a huge carrot. Turning around, she headed toward the stairs in an effort to find a big enough basket to trap her in.

            When Allenby arrived at the foot of the staircase, the bunny jumped on one of the couches, launched itself high into the air, and landed on her. With Allenby on the ground, and the bunny on top of her head, she conceded in trying to chase this thing around, and befriended it till she can figure out what to do next. 

            Moments after she accepted this, her door rang. Opening the door, she was greeted by a very familiar guest whom Allenby identified immediately. "Amy, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you find this place?"

            "It is amazing what you find on the news today."  She said. "Anyway, I'm here because I need to tell you something."

            "Which is?"

            "Well, it's about Onyx. We found some very interesting information about him that I want to share it with you."

            "Ok, but why don't you show it to the police?" Allenby asked, wondering why she made this decision.

            "The police have their own agendas. Speaking to them is not our style, especially after your 'abduction.'" Amy confirmed it as she felt out of place in Allenby's home. "I think we should get out of here though. I feel like I'm being watched."

            "Where do you have in mind?" replied Allenby.

            "No where particular. Did you eat yet?"

            "Nah. I'm hungry as it is. Let's go."

            As Allenby walked out, the bunny began to walk in sequence with her. "Why is that bunny following you?" Amy asked.

            "I don't know. It seems to like me for some reason." Amy picked up the rabbit, where a sense of relief came before her. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you."

            "You know this bunny?"

            "This is my pet bunny, Canceri. It ran away about an hour ago and I was looking for it this morning. However, I placed a tracking device on her collar for just a situation." Holding the bunny in one hand, Amy shows a small collar around its neck, the base of it containing a tiny crescent moon attached to it. 

            "Ah, I didn't notice that for some… reason…" The image of the crescent moon made Allenby recall the dream she had a week ago. The shock from it also made her woozy "Are you ok, Allenby?" Amy said, noticing her staggered walk.

            "I'm good. Just sore."

            Arriving at a convenient café nestled within the outskirts of Stockholm 2; Allenby and Amy decide to talk as they carry their items outside. It was said in the colony weather reports that there was a potential for rain today, but for now it appeared that it was going to hold on. "Ok, Amy. I know that I still have some doubts on being that person in the picture, but you said that you knew some information on the attackers, correct?"

            "Yes. Let me take out my PDA and I'll show you." Amy goes into her purse and takes out her Portable Digital Assistant, though once she took it out, it looked more like a mini laptop than a PDA. Amy continued talking as the PDA booted up. "Once after the attack happened, our organization got a hold of the name 'Onyx Nightshade' from an insider that was there." She was obviously hiding the fact that she intercepted the communication, but Allenby did not know that. "We did a search on this person, and we found out who he was working for."

            "I believe that he said it was an organization called. 'Shattered Crystal', correct?"

            "Correct. 'Shattered Crystal' is a criminal organization which has been around for a while now. We don't have any information on when they started, but we know that they deal primary in smuggling illegal goods throughout the colonies."

            "Is there anything about Onyx that I should know about?" Allenby requested.

            "Onyx was not one of the top three members of the organization. In fact, he was considered to be the 7th important, minus the leader of course."

            "And do you have anything on the top 6?"

            "I have them right here." Amy punches a few keys into the screen and opens an image, showing a very cute male with blond hair that made a small offset to his pale face, tranquil eyes, and gray pilot's suit. "This fighter is called Peabody Perennial."

            "He has a weird name."

            "Trust me; it's almost the same for everyone else. He's one of those pseudo romantic types that fight with a sense of honor."

            "Kind of like George De Sand from Neo-France?"

            Amy nodded as she opens another image. This time it was a woman wearing a lavender pilot suit and having her hair dyed a hint of red. "This fighter calls herself Amelia Amethyia. She relies more on stealth tactics than actual fighting."

            "So that means she does not have a mech?"

            "Not from our account. Anyway, here is the last person on the list." Ami turns to the next picture, a man from Eastern Europe who's slender structure did not hinder the energy within him. "Topior Tikhonov is his name."

            "He doesn't seem to be than much of a fighter from the look of it." Allenby said, noting that he does not have a "fighting personality" like Domon.

            "Actually, this guy isn't a fighter at all. The only reason he is important is because he's head of 'Shattered Crystal's' entire science and medical division. If he had any sort of protection with him, it is that he usually drives a 'Tesla Tank'."

            "You're kidding? Do they even make them?"

            "Even I am not sure about that. However, it appears he is planning to leave the organization sometime in the future. It seems he wasn't too aligned with them from the start."

            Amy closed the image and opened up a new folder. "Those three you do not have to worry about that much. What you do have to worry about are the next three." Amy opened up a new window, where a green haired maiden appeared, complete with a formal viridian sweater and black pants that went along her black hi-tops.

            "Here is everything I got on this person. Her name is Erin Esmeralda; one of the three Gemstone Generals, and proud of it."

            "Who are these 'Gemstone generals'?" Allenby addressed with curiosity. 

            "You know how Rubies, Sapphires, and Emeralds are so valuable and rare that the price for a perfect one is ridiculously high? That is how the 'Gemstone Generals' are treated; with the highest honor of the organization." Amy went on to explain that each 'Gemstone General' has been with the organization the longest and they have had the most personal relationship with their unnamed leader. Not only have they been honored as the elite protectors of the organization, but they each pilot their own Gundams.

            "I wish I could show you Erin's Gundam," Amy said. "But the image we found was too corrupted for us to use. It probably has something to do with the Gundam's ability to blend in the territory."

            "You mean camouflage, right?"

            Amy nodded as she closes the file and opens the second one. The photo shown is a man who seems to have aged a little in the look of his eyes, but still containing fire in them as his volcanic pilot's suit covers some of the scars in his arms. "Robert Rubicon is the second Gemstone General, and I must admit, he is a firehouse on two legs. His Gundam is… well take a look." Amy shows Robert's Gundam, which has on the same Gundamian alloy and designed, along with two flame throwers attached to each arm. "The mech actually uses the exhaust from the engine as surplus fuel, so it has a longer combat time, and should anything happen, they easily detach from the mech."

            Changing from the screen to the final General, a small sigh came to Amy. "This last person is… a bit strange. Her name is Sebille Sapphire, but unfortunately I do not have a record of her Gundam here or her mug shot. It seems that she was recently inducted into the 'Gemstone Generals' just a week ago and…"

            The stress of delivering this information was getting to Amy. Allenby noticed this and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Amy. This information is a lot, and I… thank you."

            "Well, the pleasure is all mine. I just…"

            Allenby somehow doubted with what Kamen said to her earlier, and she had to address that to Amy so that she could understand. "Amy, I like you and what you are doing with helping me, but… the truth is that I don't know if I am the one you are looking for. All this information is very valuable, but everyone on your team has to accept the fact that I could not be the one. You understand?"

            Amy took the response without worry. "I got you, and I understand what you are saying, but… think about it further. Maybe there is a reason that 'Shattered Crystal' is going after you, and maybe it is because of the girl in the picture. It could just be possible that this is not a coincidence, and that you are the reincarnation of that person in the picture. Then again, we have had a lot of problems with information as of late. Imagine though if you are her however. Imagine if you are the reincarnation of that girl. Then… it would be very interesting to live the life of a _'mahou shoujo'_"

            Back at the hospital, Dr. Helios is circling around the ward, checking up on the injuries of patient #122-98740, a.k.a. Onyx. As he enters the room, the sudden shock of an empty bed enters his eyes. As he looks on further, the window, appearing half open in the room, signals the result of a person that has left the hospital, for reasons that could only be answered by the one who opened it.

A/N: This is a message to SaiSaiciAngel. After looking over your review and the story at hand, I have realized that you are right with the (unnecessary) formal structure of the dialogue, so I have tried to rework this chapter to a (hopefully) more simplistic style. I will fix the rest of the chapters eventually. (Considering that I have been in college and, as of this revision date, studying for a Physics Exam.)


	6. The Tesla Invasion: Allenby's Disastrous...

Author Notes

1. When comparing the difference between shuttle and dropship in terms of size, the shuttles used are somewhat larger than the size of certain medical helicopters. A dropship would be roughly the size of Argo's pirate ship which was used in transporting the Gundam's for the final battle in space. I use this for clarifying certain errors in the size relation.

2. I'm tired of holding out this long, so here it is. I've tried to make as much change as possible, but I know that there are going to be a lot more needed once this is released, so… (Puts flame suit on) I'm ready if you want to.

Chapter 5: The Tesla Invasion. Allenby's Disastrous Escape

            Climbing out of the hospital window, and with the help of some fire escape scaffolding, Onyx Nightshade carefully got out of his room and stumbled down the stairs toward the streets. Of course, he wonders if he underestimated the extent of his injuries, as though he was able to descend to the streets below, each step he made caused his whole body to ache.

            As Onyx arrived down to the alleyway, an unmarked van drives up to him. Making the last decent down the ladder, a team of medics went up and assist the man. Once safely on the ground, they secured him to a stretcher and placed him in the van. The van quickly leaves the area and heads back to the main thoroughfare.

            Inside the van, the medics take their positions on the front. Considering that it was as large as a full size pickup van, the three medics that were along did not have a lot of room to cover, so while there was a guy on the front, the remaining two had to deal with cramped positions. "So… you got my S.O.S. message." Onyx replied to the driver. "I almost thought that you were not going to come."

            "Maybe, but I'm not the guy to leave an injured P.O.W behind."

            "P.O.W? I was in a civilian hospital."

            "Perhaps, but I don't think your superiors would classify it as that." The driver turned around revealing a slender man, showing a dark yellow vest, and sporting a slight Russian accent. "Topior?" replied Onyx.

            "Oliver?" Topior replied. "Or should I say… Onyx?"

            "Not since I joined "Shattered Crystal's' elite."

            "Noted." One of the medics' hands Onyx a tape. "It's from the leader. She has some new information on our current status." Onyx places the tape on the screen as the medics adjust his viewing position to see the screen on his left. Onyx places a set of secure headphones on so that the remaining members do not here the exclusive information directed to him.

            The screen, though appearing fuzzy, showed a woman who has seen some age in the past years. If you would look carefully at her, you could see some evidence of facial surgery done. However, it is hard to tell because her entire face was mostly covered in a black shadow, making detailed aspects invisible to the unaided eye. "Special Agent Onyx, if you are seeing this, then I can assume that you are safe and unharmed."

            Onyx can say that he is safe, though the unharmed part is something that he would stretch.

            "It has been a few weeks since we've engaged our invasion plans to lure out Ms. Allenby. No doubt, you have come in contact with our primary target in the assault on the military base. Though it was a failure that you were unable to destroy the target, we have learned a lot from your battle, and we were able to analyze a lot of data from the fight itself. We commend you for this information."

"Here is what we have been able to pick up so far. The entire fight, which lasted an estimated six minutes, was fought using the prototype "energy blade" armament. These attachments were designed to engage and slice open the hull of any mech due to its intense temperature, including that of Gundamian Allow. Attached as an accessory were two grappling hooks, specifically designed for ensnarement of a mech."

"As the fight began, you had the advantage over the target, and from the initial looks of it, it appeared as if you were going to succeed in your operation. However, as soon as Allenby began her offense attack, she exhibited signs of her Berserker system being engaged. However, our analysis confirmed that there was no trace of any activation of the system, nor was there a trace of the system to being with."

"Further investigation concluded that the power exhibited in that fight originated at a source within the fighter herself. However, in order for us to conclude this, we must now capture the target for analysis and/or extermination."

"You are hereby asked to stay with our medical officers as they recover you to full strength. Once this is established, you shall lead another invasion from within the colony, close to the target's current residence. Topior shall act as your partner, though he has not been informed of this operation and will be so once you have recovered."

"As before, we commend you on your operation, and we are glad that you were recovered, but know that you did fail in your objective in defeating the target, and know that we have not overlooked this event." The tape ended as Onyx collapsed on the stretcher, passing out as the van headed towards its unmarked destination.

A week has passed since the meeting with Amy, and as morning came to the colony, Allenby awoke to the sound of shattered windows. As she awakens, she stumbled toward the broken window to see who did it. Walking into the room, she sees a brick. Attached to it was a letter wrapped around the sides. Allenby took the letter out and opened it.

_Hello Dreamer…_

_Times a wasting for your soul…_

_Nice Soul… A __Crystal__ of purity…_

_Infinite Wisdom… hidden in your eyes…._

_Enjoy it while it lasts…_

_The beam… the gun… your heart!_

As soon as she looked up again, a purple beam was shot from outside. It came in complete contact with her as she felt her entire life force being ejected from her body.

            Allenby, in shock, awakens back in her bed, still alive and breathing. Checking around her, she recalls no hearing of breaking windows, nor was there any trace of vandalism. The only thing she heard was the profuse ringing of a nearby phone. Allenby quickly answers it. "Allenby, this is Dr. Holman."

            "Yeah?" She replied, being very unenthusiastic to hear his voice.

            "We need you back at the base."

            "What for?"

            "We need to talk about the project, urgently."

            "…all right." She got up and, without a moment to rest, left her home to the base.

            Upon her arrival, Allenby was once again whisked away to the interrogation room, where she was being debriefed on the progress of what happened. To Allenby, though, it seemed like it was more of a tribunal, and she was on trial. "Ms. Allenby Beardsley, we of the military council has evaluated your current progress and, as of the advice of Dr. Holman, we… are a bit disappointed…"

            "What?" Allenby replied. "I want to know why."

            "Dr. Holman, would you explain?"

            "Yes." Dr. Holman arose from his position and approached the podium. "I have been recoding her battle data ever since the initial attack on the base and well… it appears that her training has been very lax as of late. I would like to show the council the following data I have recorded on Ms. Allenby." Dr. Holman places a small disk into the podium. Projected on a large screen were the data recordings of the Gundam Fight Finals, complete with video footage on each fight, including the one with Domon Kasshu.

            "As you can see, Allenby's overall quickness and strength have increased tremendously in the fights while it was in session. However, after the fight with Domon, I've noticed a small decrease in performance. This is due, in part, to her reluctantly to use the system. As a result, it seemed that her overall abilities have weakened without the use of the Berserker System. I can only conclude that this is also affecting her fighting skills."

            "Hold on!" Allenby replied. "Are you telling me that I am becoming weaker without the use of that System?"

            "Yes. In the recent attack of the military base, I have noticed a lot of problems in her potential combat data. It is true that the Berserker system was not installed at the time of attack, and she was able to fight successfully with out it. However, the problem that we are here to address is that Allenby did not perform at her peak potential. Had it been installed from the start, we would have saved a lot more through its activation."

            "But isn't it considered dangerous to activate it while there are people around?" Gabriel replied, defending Allenby's position to not use the system.

            "No, Gabriel. In fact, we have upgraded the system so that we can fire a "kill switch" should a situation happen."

            The head General spoke. "Well, what about the events of this scene?" The General switched the screen to the moment of Allenby's attack on Onyx. "I would like to know what your explanation on this is."

            "I see… well, that can only be an after effect of the withdrawal from the System."

            "Explain."

            "You see, as her combat abilities decrease, she would fight with a greater intensity to make up for the loss. However, although this intensity will increase exponentially, her overall fighting skills will reach a plateau. Eventually, she would become reckless and, since she is not taping into her full potential, achieve nothing."

            "So you are saying that without the system, she will not fight to her full potential?"  
            "Yes, and I believe it is in the best interest that you place her under my complete care so that we can place her to her maximum potential."

            "Hold on!" An outraged Allenby spoke out to the tribunal. "General, this person is just plain wrong! You don't realize how much it hurts to use that system. Every time I get in there, I feel as if I am driven by some…"

            "Allenby, you response is completely uncalled for. Calm yourself, immediately."

            "This is exactly what I am talking about, General."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "I guess you have not heard, but after the fight with Domon in the finals, I felt something inside of me awaken. This "thing" made me realized that I have the power within me to fight. From then on, I felt that the Berserker System was useless. I'm going to tell you right now that I don't need it anymore! That thing is nothing more than…"

            "Ms. Allenby. I am appalled." replied an upset Dr. Holman. "You have been using that system as a child and we have found nothing wrong with it. In fact, I checked all those times you did not use the system, and you were considerably weaker than you should have been."

            "Weaker?! Look, how can I have more power when I have no idea how to control it? Explain that!'

            Before chaos was to arise in the room, the head General ordered a halt to the proceedings. "After looking at the possibilities, and of Allenby's testimony, it appears that we cannot decide on whether this is a good idea to proceed. Therefore, we shall hold off on this discussion until we can come to a unified conclusion. Dismissed."

            Elsewhere on Stockholm 2, inside an abandoned building, an intrigued Topior evaluates the condition of Onyx, whose body is currently strapped inside a large cylinder chamber filled with a yellow liquid. The only thing that was on Onyx, other than his inner clothing, is a breathing mask designed to communicate with everyone outside. At this point, his rate of healing has been increased exponentially, so he has regained some movement of his legs. "Topior, whatever this stuff is, it's making me feel so much better."

            "It's a special liquid system I've been working on for a while. It basically boosts your recover time to days instead of weeks. I think it was part of that instant healing device that was administered following your defeat."

            "Good point." He said, looking at his injection scar in his right arm where the vaccine was administered "So since I was here for about a week, I should be able to move normally again. Is that right?"

            "Not really. Though you will be able to walk and move, once I get your body out of the goo, the rest of your body will have to recover normally."

            "So what exactly is healed then?"

            "Your bones, basically. The tendons and everything else will follow in time."

            As Topior looks on at Onyx's condition, a transmission is being received at his terminal. Topior received the call. "…ok…" He turned to Onyx. "Onyx, it is the leader. She wants to talk to you."

            "Might as well. I'm not doing anything except being inside this liquid goo." Topior transferred the call to Onyx, where he can hear the leader's voice through his breathing mask. "Onyx Nightshade, I have assumed that you are nearly recovered, correct?"

            "Probably, but not entirely."

            "I hope you are in time, because we are preparing for another invasion attempt tomorrow. This time, you and Topior will be teaming up for this mission. I'll explain you the mission objectives as follows…"

            "Our objective now is to capture Allenby at all costs, so this means that we'll be using every resource that we have in order to obtain her. The force will be divided into two teams. You and Topior will be on the first team, with Topior handling the controls of his Tesla Tank."

            "Topior has one?!" Onyx said, surprised. "I though he was kidding."

            "So did I, but I guess we were wrong when he first showed it to us."

            "So I guess I'll be sitting in the passenger seat with this one."

            "Yes. You're too weak to pilot your mech, so you will act as the Tesla team's navigator and lead the tank force into the base, whereas our secondary force will infiltrate the base and take Allenby."

            "Question, if by some chance she does escape…"

            "…a third force will be waiting at her residence and capture her there. We've been very through in this operation, and we are not going to lose this opportunity to capture her."

            "…and the people who will lead these units?"

            The leader made no reply.

            "…I see."

            "It's not that we don't want to, but you have to realize the circumstance that you are in. Fail this mission, and I'm afraid that you will not have a future with us." The receiver hanged up.

            As Gabriel and Allenby spoke outside the halls, the two were in utter distress: Gabriel, because of Dr. Holman's brash method of attack, and Allenby, because she did not want to go back into using the system period. "Allenby, I cannot believe that he would do this. What is this person trying to achieve anyway?"

            "Gabriel, I… I just can't believe this either. I mean, it's hard enough I have to go through with this tribunal, but… why this? Why does he want to use that… thing so badly?"

            "I don't even know either, Allenby. It isn't even his creation from the start. Dr. Behlimua was the one who though up of the system and requested it to be installed on the Gundam, but even he knew of the physical limits of it. He even respected you as a fighter, I might add."

            "I can see how he would. Dr. Holman just treats me like some guinea pig. At least Dr. Behlimua gave me a bit of respect."

            "I can agree to that much."

            As the two talked, a dark man proceeded to walk down the hallway. His skin, nearly devoid of any light pigmentation, created an interesting contrast to the two fair skinned persons. He made his approach to Gabriel with some informative news. "Are you Gabriel Renberg?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, I'm Captain Christopher Volkmann, former head of the 31st mobile suit division, 2nd division.  I and my team have been assigned as new members of your mobile suit squad."

            A surprised Gabriel wanted to know the reason. "Mobile Suit Squad? Captain Volkmann, I would like to know the reasons for this. I am merely the designer and co-head technician for the Nobel Gundam. I don't think I have the qualifications to lead a squad."

            "That is for our superiors to decide. You, personally, do not have the qualifications to lead a mobile suit force… on the battlefield. Ms. Allenby has that right." He turns to Allenby. "I realize that this is very premature, seeing as you are still pending a decision on if you will be in control of Dr. Holman or Mr. Renberg here. However the case may be, you are hereby given the command to lead a small squad of MS suits in battle."

            "Captain Volkmann," replied Allenby, in an informal manner, "I… don't get what's going on. Are you saying that I have been promoted?"

            "Well, you see, normally a Gundam Fighter is usually assigned and trained for one-on-one combat during the Gundam Fights. However, the council feels that because you have been in a few tag battles, and you have plenty of battle experience behind you, they think you are ready for a much bigger job."

            "So, are you saying that Gabriel and I are… going to be in this team?"

            "For you, definitely. For Gabriel, I'm afraid that remains to be seen. If the decision is made to give Dr. Holman control, then he will be leading the team from the ground."

            _And I guess that means I'll be at the mercy of the Berserker System. Allenby said mentally._

            "Anyway, I guess you would like to meet up with the members of my squad. They are waiting for you on the hangar." Allenby and Gabriel decided to do so out of boredom and interest.

             As the two walked on to the hangar and saw Volkman's mobile suits, Allenby gave a strange look to Gabe. "Gabriel, did you have any part in their design?"

            "No I did not, and I swear."

            "The mobile suits are a bit weird." replied Captain Volkmann. "But I think they serve our purpose." The first mobile suit, positioned near the hangar door, was built in the style of a European Valkyrie, complete with the horned helmet and glorified stature that symbolizes the mythic figure. "This Valkyrie model is the fastest of all the three exclusive mechs. The cockpit is still a standard MS cockpit, but the feet pedals are replaced with this new image reflection system."

            "Can you explain this to me in Swedish?" said Allenby, who did not understand what Volkman was saying.

            "While you sit, the computer analyses you movements in the cockpit, so when you move your foot, the MS responds with a movement. It's confusing at first, but it's something we are working with to allow normal MS soldiers to feel the movements of the Gundam Fighters, without having to deal with the whole MTS fitting.

            The second mobile suit, positioned in the middle, was not entirely different from the standard mobile suits of Neo-Sweden. Except for the mythic fighting rod attached in its back and accented icicles in his shoulders and legs, it looked just like any other mobile suit. "That mobile suit is designed for fighting in cold regions, and it is capable of shielding itself with its terrain with its reflective armor."

            "Another prototype system?"

            "Yes. This system was in the works for quite a while. We were hoping to place it in full service for recon and stealth missions, but part of the technology was stolen halfway during development." Allenby though back to the conversation with Amy, thinking about Erin and her Gundam design.

            The final mobile suit, positioned to the right of the other two, is covered with aspects of a strength-inducing coating with the arms and legs. To Allenby, there was nothing particular different with it. "There doesn't seem to be much difference with this MS."

            "That is true. The only difference with this MS is that those red areas within the arms and legs increase the overall strength of the MS. Other than that, I have not received any more information on this MS. Seems that they are not ready to announce what it is going to do yet."

            "So have you named these things?" Gabriel said.

            A strange look came to Volkman. "Uh, Gabriel, these are mobile suits, not Gundams. There is no mobile trace system on these things."

            "…I know. Force of habit, I guess."

            The intercom system was engaged shortly thereafter. "Attention, would Miss Allenby and Mr. Gabriel please report to the interrogation room? Thank you."

            "I guess they are about to make their decision." said Volkman. "Well, it was nice to see you Ms. Beardsley. The same goes for you Mr. Renberg."

            "Thank you. I hope I'll be able to work for you soon."

            "The same goes for me too, because, between you and me, I like you better than that Dr. Holman. The other doctor seems like he doesn't care about whom we are."

            "The feeling is very mutual." said the departing Allenby 

            As the convoy ships are preparing for takeoff, Topior and Onyx are seated comfortably in Topior's own Tesla Tank, hidden deep inside the convoy. When Onyx first saw the designs for the tank, he'd never think that it would be possible to have a spacious cockpit in the front. When he was properly seated inside the co-pilots seat along with Topior, he understood it. On his side were numerous controls on power strength, communications, and targeting systems. Topior's side had the same amenities, though his side was more focused on controlling the tank rather than firing it. "Topior, I'm going to be honest on this. These have got to be one of the roomiest seats I've ever seen. Even my cockpit is not that big."

             "I did kind of design it that way. The thing is that the front of the tank is where we have all the seating and controls, so I made accommodations to give enough space to pilot the controls, not to mention there is a lot of protection on your side."

            "Really?"

            "Anyway, we have our second unit ready to take the base over. All you need to do is help me target and fire, and we should have Allenby in our hands."

            "Of course, this means a lot to me. Unlike you, I don't have a second chance to redeem myself."

            "We here of the council have looked over the two sides, and we have evaluated everything that has been presented to us. Ms. Allenby, we have seen your efforts within the fight and we admire your persistence to use your own natural abilities. However, considering that the system enhances your natural fighting styles, I believe that you are more suited with dealing with the fight with the assistance of Dr. Holman. Therefore, the decision is as follows. The Berserker Project is to be handed down to Dr. Holman, along with any other assignments given so forth."

            Ms. Allenby could not believe the response. "General, I am in utter shock. This is absolutely the worse decision that you could have ever made. Don't you even care about the soldiers?"

            "Ms. Allenby, either calm yourself or I'll have you court-martialed in contempt."

            Before Allenby could say another word, the alarm system was engaged. "Attention all forces, the base is under attack! All forces to your assigned sectors, immediately!"

            "General, you have to send me out to fight!"

            "Ms. Allenby, we know that you are their primary objective. I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to escape the base."

            "Listen to her, General." Gabe replied. "If she is still here, they won't stop until she's in their hands."

            "Mr. Gabriel, you have no right to assess the situation." said Dr. Holman. "Might I add that you no longer have any authority to the project?"

            "Is that what you think she is; just a project?"

            As the battle escaladed outside the meeting room, the lights began to flicker with the lack of electricity flowing around the base. "This is crazy, Gabriel. Ms. Allenby, you are to come with me to the shelter."

            "You think that I'm going to do that while there is a fight going on?! General, I am telling you this right now. Get me on the battlefield!"

            "I'm sorry Miss Allenby, but to us, you are our most powerful weapon, and we cannot allow the enemy to get a hand on that."

            A sudden shock was felt toward Allenby. "…General… what are you saying?"

            "Allenby, I'm amazed that you have not realized this by now. The only reason that we created you was to fight for the glory of Neo-Sweden. We have spent lots of research in creating the perfect fighter. At first, we were a bit reluctant to choose someone special for this project, but after looking over the files on you, and your inert potential, we knew that this person would suit us well. "

            The General sighed as he continued. "I don't think you realize the situation. Like all of the fighters, each person competes in his or her nation for the distinguished honor to represent their nation. However, we have a different agenda. We do it because we would like to get that honor for once. We, the head generals of the Neo-Swedish army have always been determined to rule over the nation, not the president or the government, but ourselves, because we want to control this world for our interests, and so long as we have the 'weapon' that is Allenby Beardsley, we shall do it!"

            "And once I become useless…"

            The General remained silent. Allenby had heard all that she wanted to here.

            "…Gabriel. Let's go."

            "Allenby, what are you doing?" The General replied

            "…giving myself to the enemy."

            "Are you crazy? If you walk out, you'll be betraying this entire nation. Everyone will consider you as a deserter of the Swedish Army."

            "I never was a part of your army! If you want me to stay, then stop the project."

            "We cannot do that. Our decision is final!"

            "Then here is my resignation..." With that action, the lights in the interrogation room finally gave out.

            As Allenby rushed out to the hangar, she reflected on what was happening at this moment. The members of the council have decided to continue the Berserker Project under the hands of Dr. Holman, whom she was not in good terms with. The General Council, who makes the final decision on projects such as the Berserker System, have approved the continuation of it, and have regarded Allenby as their weapon in controlling the entire nation. By disregarding her as a human being and labeling her as a weapon, they are virtually taking whatever humanity she had. So by this act of defiance, she has made the decision to revolt and escape the base once and for all.

            Behind her, Gabriel ran up following the path she took to the hangar. He tried to speak to her, but she lashed out at him instead. "Gabriel, I've had it! I'm sick of hearing these things about me being a weapon! I know I'm the fighter for Neo-Sweden, but this is going way too far!"

            "Ms. Allenby, if it is any consolidation, I knew nothing about this! You think I was happy to see them treat you like that? God!"

            "All I know is that I'm not welcomed anymore. If they want me, then they are going to have to take me by force. I'm taking the Nobel Gundam, and getting the hell out of here!"

            "Allenby!"

            Allenby did not give him a moment to explain. "If you want to come with me, fine, but you're not the one they want."  
            "It doesn't matter anyway. I was already ready to leave once the decision came through. But right now, the only safe place you have to hide is Earth. I can get out fine, but…"

            "Gabriel…" Allenby respected Gabriel for all that he did, and because he treated her like a human being, she had to tell him about "Moon Rabbit." "I have a few friends who I know that may be able to help you. Remember when I got abducted at Domon's Wedding?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Well, they helped me out in my recovery. When we get out of this, I'll make sure they find you." She got to the elevator as she lifted it to the cockpit of the Gundam.

            "Wait a minute, who are they called?"  
            "They are called 'The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit.' One way or another, they are going to help us... Now get going!"

            "All right! Good luck!"

            Allenby heard his final goodbye as she closed the cockpit and engaged the Mobile Trace System. Gabriel, on the other hand, got a hold of the nearest vehicle and escaped toward the nearest exit…

            With the Mobile Trace System fully online and Allenby in full control of the Gundam, the roof of the hangar gets blasted out of the sky with the impact of the electric shock of the Tesla Tank. "Shit! What the hell is going on out there?" As the explosion beings to clear up, she notices the chaos unfold, as multiple Tesla Tanks are firing their shots anywhere and everywhere in the base. As Allenby makes her first sight at the tanks, she feels a sense of worry in her. "…those are…"

            Back at the main tank brigade, Onyx's radar makes the first confirmation of the Gundam. "Nobel Gundam at 3 o' clock high; fire at will!" All the tanks rotated their guns toward Allenby and, in a continuous volley, fired their guns with a sequenced barrage that lit up the sky as if they were fireworks.

            Allenby made her escape as followed. Quickly making the charge toward the hangar door, she tries to escape the impact of the blast. However, her reaction time was too slow, as one of the stray bolts hits her left shoulder. The MTS responded by giving a shock to that area of Allenby's actual shoulder, forcing her to stagger as she ran against the bolts of lighting. Turning around, she fires her Vulcan cannons, knocking out a few tanks from her fire as she falls down towards an empty storage building. Standing back up from the fall, she continues her pursuit out of the base, using the buildings as cover.

            Targeting the running Gundam, Onyx quickly makes a lock on Allenby. "You are not going to get out of here this time. Topior, get as close to that Gundam as you can."

            "You sure are desperate." said Topior, commenting on his excited state of mind.

            "Well, you are not the one who is walking on thin ice here." Onyx added as he turned the main cannon around. 

            As Allenby charges in towards another wave of tanks, she quickly jumps up to the sky and, with her energy hoop, fires it directly toward them. The beam slices through the middle of the brigade with Allenby directly behind it. "No way am I dealing with these tanks!" She said as she ended her attack. "I don't care if you do want me! I just want to get the hell out of this!"

            In mere seconds, a com channel is directly opened to her. It was none other than Onyx Nightshade. "I will not let you have that chance, Allenby!"

            "Onyx, what the…?"

            "Are you so surprised to see me well? Good, because you don't how much I want to kick you ass!" Immediately, Onyx fires the lighting bolt directly towards Allenby's head, hoping for a direct hit and destroying it quickly. He missed as she jumped out of the way seconds before. "How the hell did you escape?!" Allenby yelled to him.

            "Shattered Crystal is known for these things, Allenby. No matter how many times you'll try to hide, we will find you, and we will not fail. Give up now and maybe…"

            "No way! You are just as worse as the generals who want to use me!" Standing back up from the fall, she quickly arrives at the outer boundaries of the base. Along the wall, some of the automated turrets have malfunctioned from the continuous tank barrage. With their guidance systems shorted out due to the lighting bolts, they were firing at both Allenby and any other mechanical assault vehicle, Neo-Sweden or otherwise. Streaming down the wall as fast as possible, she quickly finds an opening and launches herself out of the base and into the main highway.

            "Crap, she is out of our area." Onyx yelled out. "Should we pursue her, Onyx?"

            "Of course, and if I know where she is going, she'll have a big surprise waiting for her." And as such, the main tank force leaves the base and begins their pursuit on Allenby.

            Up above the Neo-Sweden colony, an unmarked dropship approach the war zone preparing for a drop-off approach. "All right. You know our objective. We are to assist Allenby in transporting her Gundam to Earth. Amy and Silvia will retrieve her belongings while we guide her to the extraction point. Understand that right now, she is already under attack by forces of "Shattered Crystal" so be on your guard. Also, her own nation may use the Berserker System in an attempt to control her. If that is the case, destroy her head immediately to subdue the Gundam, understand?"

            "Kamen, we are completely in you command."

            "All right. We go in 3… 2… 1… now!"

            As the command was given, three mobile suits descend from airspace to the colony floor below.

            Running down the main highway as fast as she can, she quickly makes it to Stockholm 2, and managed to avoid all of the oncoming cars and buildings in the process. Navigating in and out of the buildings, she proceeds to avoid the onslaught of lighting as the tanks fire their shots in between the buildings. Allenby, still having his comlink to Onyx, speaks to him further. "What is it with you Onyx? What is your obsession with capturing me?"

            "You know damn well my reasons for capturing you? The fact that you almost killed me in battle is good enough."

            "It was you who attacked me. And how the hell did you escaped from the hospital? You still haven't answered me that!"

            "I believe I can explain that." Another screen appeared in front of Allenby, this time showing the face of Topior. "I am known as the Topaz Gemstone member, Topior Tikhonov."

            "So you are one of the members of "Shattered Crystal's" elite." Allenby replied. "What do you do anyway?"

            "Other than drive this huge tank and use my intelligence to get Onyx here to full health…"

            "Topior, get to the point!" Onyx yelled.

            "Onyx, do I need to remind you who is in control here? I think it was me." He turned to Allenby. "Nothing personal, but my employer told me to capture you dead or alive, and that is what I'm about to do."

            "Employer?" Allenby wondered in the chaos. "Then that means you are not…"

            "Forget what Topior here said! You are mine no matter what." As Allenby slipped to the outer edge of the city, Onyx makes a complete lock on her Gundam and fires. Allenby, noticing the shot fire at that moment, was in the direct path of the bolt. Trying to avoid the shot, she gets pushed over at the very last second, just missing it by mere inches. Rising back up, she is surprise to see three identical black mobile suits lying beside her. The center one spoke to her. "Allenby, this is Kamen. We've come to extract you from the colony."

            "Kamen? But how did you…"

            "There's no time. We have to get to the extraction point now!" Quickly, he took Allenby's hand as he engaged his rockets, lifting Allenby airborne. The assisted lift was enough for her to active her boosters and keep up with Kamen's pace. "Andrew, Kyle? Keep behind us. We need some cover on our back as we head to the extraction point."

            "You got it." The two mechs quickly turned around and fired off their rifles, holding off the troops as they advanced further.

            At the center of the brigade, Onyx was losing his patience in the fight. "Topior?! They've gotten airborne!"

            "Relax already! The entire colony is probably now on lockdown. In about five minutes, we are going to have the whole armada converging on them."

            "Yea, but we have to capture her before this happens…"

            "We shall comrade. We shall." The remaining tanks, still locked on the airborne Allenby, changed their directions as they continued their pursuit on Allenby.

            As Gabriel arrives at the home of Allenby, having made it out of the base still intact and hoping to salvage whatever he can find, he encounters two women quickly escaping the house with most of her belongings and her clothing to a nearby shuttle. "Oh, no you don't!" Charging with his fists, he confronts the two and rips one of the packages from the women. "What the hell are you doing?" He replied angrily.

            "Who the hell are you?" replied Silvia, who was none too please with his manner of attack.

            "The name is Gabriel Renberg, head designer of the Nobel Gundam and friend of that person whose house you just broke into."

            "Nobel Gundam?!" Amy quickly takes out her gun in a flash. "Stay back! We know you want her back, and we cannot allow that!"  
            "To hell I won't. I'm not with the military anymore. I'm here to make sure that whoever wants to get Allenby gets nothing, and that includes you two."

            "Look, we are not directly related with Allenby, but we want to protect her as well. 'The Ghost of the Moon Rabbit' wants to protect her as much as you do, and…" 

            "'Ghost of the Moon Rabbit?!" Gabriel replied in shock. "Allenby told me about you guys. You have to tell me what is going on…"

            Amy still held her gun at him. "…if you know us, then we are taking you in."  
            "Amy?"

            "Look, he could be working for the enemy, and we cannot allow him to escape alive and tell our secrets. We have to do it."

            "…All right. Come with us, and then we'll talk." As he started to walk with them, a sudden brush of the leaves was heard. "Hold it. Someone else is here!" Taking a small glass ball out of her pocket, she attaches it to her gun and fires it off. "Cover your eyes!" The glass casing explodes, emitting an intense brightness that makes any shadow virtually useless. In the act, a woman materializes from the brushes. "Fuck, it's an 'elite.'" Silvia throws out her gun out and proceeds to fire off at her, yet she misses it as the figure disappears to the shadows. "This area is not safe at all."  
            "Who was that?"

            "You already know too much! We are getting out of here and you are coming with us too." Grabbing his hand, Amy quickly drags Gabriel to the shuttle and throws him inside. The two women quickly board the shuttle and drive off before anyone else could follow.

            As the four quickly cross an approaching lake, the Tesla Tanks were becoming more and more precise in their targets, already hitting Kyle and Andrew twice. However, awaiting them at the other side of the lake was a drop-off ship that was waiting for only one mech: Allenby's.

            "Allenby, get inside that shuttle. You'll be safe there as we await the rest of our team for extraction… Where are those two?"

            As Topior and Onyx arrive at the border of the lake, victory was about to be achieved. "Onyx, you got your wish. The girl is yours for the taking."  
            "My pleasure." Tweaking the controls and altering his trajectory, Onyx sets the tank for maximum output and aims it towards the cockpit of Allenby. "There is no hope this time, Allenby, so be a good girl and die!"

            Just as the cannon became fully charged, a message was zoomed directly to Kamen. "Kamen, this is Amy. We are over the site and ready for extraction!"

            "Forget that! Drop the payload now!"

            "You sure?"

            "Yes."

            Above the tanks, a combination of low-yield explosives descended on them. The explosives detonate on contact, quickly knocking out the tanks completely, yet leaving them roughly intact. 

            As the payload finishes dropping, Slivia opens an immediate link with Allenby. "Get Nobel Gundam loaded on, Allenby. We don't have time to wait for you guys."

            Climbing up the podium to the ship, Allenby quickly gets on and finds a spot to secure it. Seconds later, the shuttle glides onto the ship and finds a place to park beside Allenby. Once the two were secured in, the three pilots turn around and open their mobile suit cockpits. "The Self-destruct sequence has been engaged. We are out of here." 

            "We are already on it." The three pilots quickly board the ship as the doors to the dropship close. Seconds later, the dropship rises up from the ground and leaves the area very quickly. A few moments later, the mobile suits automatically overload their reactors, forcing an explosion that not only destroys any trace of them, but also throws a massive shockwave that wipes out whatever remaining active tanks were in the area.

            Hours after the destruction of the tank brigade, Onyx awakens from his cockpit. Thinking that the entire battle was over and he was victorious, he wakes up and exits the tank, only to find a massive wreckage of tank parts and melting wires. "…Topior…" Searching for Topior over the intercom, he finds a tape recorder stashed above his seat. Playing the recording, he hears a message from the leader. "Oliver Nightshade. Due to your recent failure, we can no longer trust you in anymore of our operations! Considered yourself terminated from "Shattered Crystal!" With that, the tape recorder set itself on fire. Onyx quickly tossed it away from the tank. "…Allenby! This is not over!" He said as he dug himself from the wreckage and made it out of the area before the police arrived to his spot.

            Back on the now destroyed military base, Dr. Holman addresses Captain Volkman in front of the tribunal. "I'm sorry if you had to be rushed into this type of situation, but there is an urgent matter that we have to address."

            "I understand." Said the pilot.

            "Your orders have now changed. Since I am now in charge of the Project, I am giving a direct order to your team. Effective immediately, you are to descend to the Earth and capture Allenby Beardsley, dead or alive. Do you understand?"

            "…I understand "

            "All right. I expect your team to be ready by tomorrow. Dismissed."

            As Volkman left to prepare his team, Dr. Holman felt very concerned of the current scenario. "If Allenby finds out what her true power is, then all of the plans are ruined." He sighs. "…there is a very good reason that Dr. Behlimua created the Berserker System… and it was not because the Generals wanted to win the 13th Gundam Fight."

I apologize for the delay for those who were wondering but I had a lot of issues that occurred last semester which severely hampered my creative process. Like I said before, this is not my best work, so I do not mind constructive criticism. This story has been removed from hiatus at the moment, so I should be able to get working on this and my other tales soon.


End file.
